Love and Hope
by HowDoYouSolveAProblemLikeMaria
Summary: When Maria experiences her third miscarriage in less than a year, will Georg be able to give her the reassurance to keep going? Will she ever become a mother and know how it feels to cradle her baby in her arms? Or will she have a child through other means? Well, you have to read to know the answer! Please review, thank you! PS: I don't own The Sound of Music!
1. Chapter 1

She was silent when Georg entered the bedroom after he had seen the doctor out, her hands still clasped in her lap as her head was slightly bowed and the steaming cup of tea that he had made for her sat untouched on the bedside table. It wasn't like it was the first time this had happened - it was actually the third - but despite how many times Maria had experienced the telltale stomach cramps, the heartbreak that they felt every time the doctor confirmed their fears never got any less painful. A deep sigh escaped Georg as he made his way slowly over to where his incredible wife was sitting with her back propped up by pillows, his heart shattering all the more as he could see her visibly trembling. He knew that he had to wait for her to be the first one to speak - she would snap at him for pushing her if he spoke first - but he also knew that taking her hand and lacing their fingers comforted her greatly. He took her trembling hand tentatively in his, so not to startle her, before threading his fingers through her own and kissing her knuckles warmly. She began to slowly lift her head a few moments later, her usually bright blue eyes filled with tears as she permitted herself to squeeze his hand. 'I'm so sorry.' She whimpered.

'Shh...' He hushed gently as he brought his free hand up to cup the roundness of her cheek in his palm, her eyes fluttering closed as he allowed his thumb to dance slowly along her cheekbone and she nuzzled further into his palm with a tearful sigh. 'You never have to apologise to me about something like this, my darling, because you are _not_ at fault.' He whispered as her eyes opened slowly a few moments later and he could clearly see the heartbreak and the discomfort in them, his hand travelling down to settle gently upon the side of her neck before he traced the sharpness of her jawline with his thumb. 'You are the strongest, bravest, most incredible woman I know and I am so, _so_ proud of you.'

'But I can't give you what you want.' She admitted as the tears became caught in her throat. 'I know that you want a baby of our own, Georg, and I want to be able to give you that more than anything, but I clearly can't. There's something wrong with me; I can't do it!' She allowed the first tear to dance down her cheek as she tore her gaze away from his and focused it on the pattern of their carpet, several more tears following suit until she was sobbing uncontrollably and the next thing she knew she was wrapped up warmly in her husband's embrace. Her sobs were loud and definitely not the kind of ones that you would expect to hear from a Baroness as she buried her face into Georg's shirt, but in that moment, she didn't care about propriety and she didn't care about her title. It felt incredible to be able to let out all of the pain and sorrow that had been burning inside her ever since she'd felt the first all-to-familiar cramp, and she knew in her heart that Georg wasn't going to judge her for being so fragile. Not when she could tell he felt the same.

Georg sighed deeply into his wife's hair as he held her close to his chest and he continued to draw his fingers soothingly through her strawberry-blonde tresses, tears starting to burn in his own eyes as he knew just how broken the loss of another baby had left her. 'Listen to me,' He murmured against her soft forehead. 'You cry all you want, darling, be as loud as you need to be and just let everything out.' He instructed as he ran the palm of his hand soothingly along the curve of her side through the thin fabric of her soft pink nightdress. 'I am going to stay right here and I am not going to let go of you until you ask me to, Maria, I promise you that.' She nodded through her sobs of anguish whilst she held tightly to his shirt and hid her face in the side of his neck, her pained tears dropping onto his flesh. 'You're married now and that means you never have to cry alone again.' Georg then settled down with his beautiful wife safely held in his embrace as she sobbed into him, her body tense as it trembled through her tears and she cuddled against him.

They hadn't even been married a year and yet the two of them had still suffered through three miscarriages. The first time that Maria had fallen pregnant had been when the two of them were still blissfully honeymooning in Paris, but she had sadly miscarried just six weeks later. The sudden miscarriage had left them heartbroken, but Georg had told her that they could continue trying - if she desired to - once they returned home to Austria. However, their urgent flee from their homeland on the evening of their return from Paris had meant that they'd had to wait before trying again, but by the time they had settled down in Switzerland Maria had fallen pregnant for a second time. Her second pregnancy, again, lasted only six weeks before she miscarried and her hopes of becoming a mother to a child of her own were dashed once again. Now they had lost their third baby, and Georg was worried that his wife had lost all hope of ever being able to feel their child kick from within her; to cradle her own flesh and blood protectively in her arms.

He prayed she hadn't.

* * *

'How are you feeling now, sweetheart?' He asked a short time later, Maria's head now resting upon his chest as her sobs had stopped and her arm was draped around his waist.

'Empty.' She admitted as she continued to trail the tips of her fingers lovingly along the curve of his side since she had removed his shirt a short while ago. 'Like I've failed you.'

'You could never fail me.' He reassured her as he turned his head towards her and she allowed herself to meet his gaze, her eyelashes still dark from her tears. 'I'm not going to deny that I'm deeply saddened at the fact that we've lost another one of our babies, but you are _not_ a failure and I am always going to see you as a beautiful, amazing woman.'

'May I have a kiss?' She whispered as she placed her hand upon the side of his neck, the corners of her lips curling up into a slight smile. 'I just need to feel your lips on mine.'

'Of course you may have a kiss, my darling.' He stroked a strand of soft blonde hair out of her eyes, revelling in the perfect sigh she released. 'It's one of my favourite things.' A surge of warmth coursed through his veins when he heard the soft giggle that she released, a gentle hum of satisfaction escaping him when he captured her lower lip in a warm and tender kiss. They kissed slowly for several long moments as he held her close to him by the hip, one of her hands upon his chest as the other rested on the side of his neck. 'We are going to get through this, Maria.' He reassured her once they'd parted with a soft smack, their foreheads pressed together as she nuzzled her nose affectionately to his.

'I know we are.' She sighed with a loving smile. 'We've managed so far, haven't we?'

'We have, sweetheart.' He stroked her face tenderly. 'You are going to be a mother, one day, I am going to make sure of that.' She dropped her gaze for a moment. 'I mean it.'

'But how?' She raised a perfectly sculpted brow at him. 'If I'm-' She swallowed nervously. _'Infertile..._ Then how on earth am I going to be able to have my own baby?'

'First of all _,'_ He brought her further into his warmth. 'We don't know that your infertile and I'd rather not think about that outcome until it is confirmed, Maria. Second of all, I'm going to take you to the doctors when we next have the time and you are going to let him examine you. He'll then be able to tell us for certain if you _are_ infertile, or if you have a condition that is preventing you from carrying our babies. Times are changing now, darling, and there is so much more that can be done for women who have conditions which stop them from having children. Let's just see what Dr. Braun says at your appointment and go from there, hmm?' She nodded with a deep sigh before he brought her close. 'I love you so much, Maria, and I hope you know that I would sacrifice everything if I had to just to see you smile.' She kissed the center of his chest lingeringly before smiling.

'I love you too, Georg.' She reassured him. 'And I've known that since the night you asked me to become your wife.'

The two of them knew that they still had a long way to go until they would have a screaming infant in their arms - if they were ever going to have one at all - but they also knew that with the support and deep love that they held for one another, they would get through whatever life threw at them. They would come out stronger.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review and tell me if I should write more chapters or if I should just leave this as a one-shot! Thank you so much for reading and I look forward to seeing what you thought!**

 **Fact: The real Maria von Trapp really did suffer through three miscarriages after she and Georg were wed, the third of which tragically took place just a short time after her husband's demise in 1947.**

 **PS: Please be gentle as this is my first story, but also please be as truthful as you can, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

'I promise you that it isn't going to hurt.' Georg whispered softly to his wife as he held her hand reassuringly in his own and their fingers were entwined in his lap whilst they sat in the waiting room of Dr. Braun's office just two days later, Maria nodding gently as she took a deep breath and he drew warm circles into the back of her palm with his thumb. She turned her head towards her eldest stepdaughter when she felt her cover her free hand with her own, a loving smile appearing upon her lips as her gaze locked with Liesl's.

'You won't be alone for a moment, mother, I promise.' Liesl smiled as she took her hand in her own and caressed her knuckles with a tender sweep of her thumb, Maria planting the softest of kisses upon her cheek before she leaned back in her chair and gazed down at her lap momentarily. 'I know how worried you are; I can see it in your eyes.' A deep sigh left Maria's lips as she met her daughter's gaze once again, her deep blue eyes sparkling with tears. 'But you don't have to keep it to yourself now, because we're a family.'

'We are, aren't we, sweetheart?' Her voice was coated with tears as she squeezed her daughter's hand lovingly, a satisfied sigh escaping her when she turned to face Georg and he pressed the gentlest of kisses onto her forehead before she allowed herself to relax somewhat. 'It's going to sound silly, but I'm going to need you to hold my hand in there.'

'It doesn't sound silly, mother,' Liesl kissed the back of her hand tenderly. 'It sounds like you're scared, and I understand that. I'll be holding your hand at at all times, I swear.'

Maria nodded as she released a deep sigh of relief, her heart beginning to race when Dr. Braun stepped out of his office and called her name. 'I'll be right here when you're out.' Georg reassured her, Maria not caring what anyone else thought as she pressed her lips against his for several seconds before she stood with Liesl and the two of them stepped into Dr. Braun's office. The room was rather large and intimidating, Maria's stomach churning slightly at the sight of the medical instruments that were laid out upon the doctor's desk.

'If you would be so kind as to step behind the curtain, Baroness?' He smiled kindly. 'Then you can remove your undergarments and get settled on the bed.' Maria did as she was told after putting forward the most confident smile that she could muster up at that moment, Liesl accepting her handbag before she pulled the curtain closed and started to slip her feet out of her pumps; carefully removing her underwear before she climbed up onto the bed and brought the sheet up to her waist. It wasn't too long until Dr. Braun slowly made his way through the curtain with Liesl, Maria's racing heart finally beginning to settle somewhat as her stepdaughter slid her hand into her own and entwined their fingers. 'I'm going to aim to be as quick as I can with the examination, so not to cause you too much discomfort, but if there's any pain then I do urge you to inform me of it, Baroness.' Maria swallowed nervously as she nodded, Liesl stroking her thumb soothingly across her knuckles whilst Dr. Braun carefully manoeuvred Maria's legs into the required position. 'Slow and deep breaths for me now, Maria.' He instructed gently, Maria beginning to breathe steadily as the examination commenced and Liesl began to warmly stroke her hair.

'You're doing so well, mother, I promise.' Liesl whispered as she saw her mother wince in slight discomfort a few moments later, a small smile appearing upon her lips when her mother turned her head and left a lingering kiss to the back of her palm before settling down once again and focusing on her breathing as Dr. Braun continued the examination.

'You did wonderfully, Baroness,' Dr. Braun smiled once he had finished the examination and he removed his gloves before placing them in the bin in the corner, Maria sitting up slightly as he washed his hands at the sink. 'You may now make yourself presentable, and then I am afraid you are going to have to answer some rather personal questions.'

'Liesl, darling, why don't you go and sit out in the waiting room with your father?' Maria asked softly as she turned towards the sixteen year old, Liesl stroking her hand warmly.

'Are you sure you're going to be alright, mother?' Liesl raised a perfectly sculpted brow at her.

'I can manage from here, sweetheart. Besides, I think your father might be feeling a little overwhelmed by the amount of women sat out there.' The two of them giggled gently.

'I'm so proud of you, mother.' Liesl smiled before brushing a slow kiss against Maria's cheek. 'You're such an inspiration for me.'

'You're a darling.' Maria shook her head at how much love she held for the young woman before her, reaching up to stroke her cheek tenderly. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Liesl smiled lovingly down at her before squeezing her hand gently once again and beginning to make her way out of the doctor's office.

* * *

'When was the last time that you and Captain von Trapp were...intimate...Baroness?' Doctor Braun asked gently a short while later.

'Around two, three weeks ago.' Maria admitted as her hands were clasped in her lap and she span her wedding ring slowly around her finger.

'And do you feel any pain or discomfort when you're intimate?' He continued after writing in his notepad.

'No, none at all.' She replied.

'Baroness, have you been put under an unusually large amount of stress lately? A death in the family maybe, or a sudden turn of events?' He raised a brow at her.

Maria scoffed inwardly. _If only he knew._ She thought. 'My husband and I came home early from our honeymoon to something rather... _unexpected..._ so yes. There was a rather sudden turn of events in our family just a few months ago.'

'Stress is one of the main causes of miscarriage, Baroness von Trapp, so may I suggest that you try and take things a little slower if and when you next become pregnant?'

'Yes, doctor.' She gave him a slight side-smile. 'If you don't mind my asking, what were your findings from my examination and the x-ray?'

'It has been made clear to me that you suffer from cervical incompetence, Baroness, which means that as the foetus develops your womb becomes weaker and cannot hold it. I can tell you that you are not the first woman who I have seen that suffers from this, and that all I have to do is an extremely straight-forward procedure.'

'Go on.' Maria nodded as she brushed her fringe carefully out of her eyes.

'Even though cervical incompetence usually causes miscarriages further down the line in pregnancies, much further down the line than yours which appear to occur when you're six weeks pregnant, I will be able to insert a stitch - quite a large one, I might add - into the neck of the womb when and if you next become pregnant. I usually carry out the procedure at around eight to twelve weeks of a woman's pregnancy, but in your case I am willing to do it as soon as you reach one month.' Maria's eyes sparkled with pure joy.

'Would I have to go to hospital?' She questioned.

'Oh, no, it's such a small procedure that it wouldn't be worth it. I will come to the villa and do it there, and then you must rest for 24 hours after it is inserted. I will take out the stitch around two weeks before your due-date, and then I predict a von Trapp baby howling in its cot before you know it.' Maria's eyes stung with tears of happiness.

'Thank you.' She choked out, a solitary tear trickling down her cheek before she wiped it away with the tips of her fingers. 'Thank you _so much_ , Doctor, I'm so grateful.'

'It's my pleasure.' He reassured her.

Maria didn't even care that she was grinning like a complete fool at that moment.

It was finally happening.

She was going to be a mother.

* * *

It was later that same evening when Maria and Georg were settled together on the settee in his study after they'd put the children to bed and Maria had thanked Liesl for what could quite possibly have been the hundredth time for how much support she had given her earlier that day, Maria slowly sipping the small glass of whisky that Georg'd allowed her to indulge in as he took another long drag of his cigarette. A loving smile appeared upon her lips when she gazed up at him a few moments later, nothing but pure love and devotion sparkling in his stormy blue eyes when they met with her own and she reached up to cup his cheek in her palm. Wordlessly, she directed his face closer to hers before catching him in a kiss that was both soft and passionate, Maria deepening their kiss as he buried his free hand in her beautiful silky blonde hair.

'I'm actually going to have your baby.' She whispered once they had parted and their foreheads kissed, her eyes sparkling with the love that she held for him. 'I can't believe it.'

'Believe, my love.' He murmured against her hairline before slipping his arm around her waist and bringing her to snuggle into his side. 'You're going to make the best mother.'

'I hope so.' She sighed as she buried her face into his neck.

'That's all we are ever going to need, darling.' He kissed the side of her head warmly. 'Love and hope.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review, and follow this story to know about upcoming chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

'Georg von Trapp!' Maria exclaimed softly as she was stood in front of the mirror in the en-suite bathroom that she and her husband shared a few weeks later and her head was tilted slightly to one side as she allowed the tips of her fingers to graze the bruise that Georg had left upon her neck the previous evening, a small smirk forming upon her lips whilst she watched through the mirror as he made his way into the room with a look of pride playing upon his face. 'Would you care to tell me what _this_ is on my neck?' She asked as he slid his arms warmly around her waist.

' _That_ , my lovely Baroness,' He smiled as he pulled her back into his chest, 'Would be a love-bite.'

'I see.' She nodded in reply. 'Darling, it might have been six months since we arrived here and I know that we've been run off of our feet with settling in and everything, but I know that you remember the conversation we had on the train back from Paris about you leaving your mark on me.' She met his gaze through the mirror, only to be met with a huff of disappointment from him. 'What do I say if the children question me about it?'

'That's easy,' He hummed as he left tender kisses upon her shoulder, 'Blame mosquitoes.'

'You are _so_ lucky I love you, Georg von Trapp, because if I didn't you wouldn't get away with half the things that you do.' She giggled as he trailed his kisses towards her neck.

'Mmm, I wouldn't have such a delectable wife, either.' He smiled against her warm flesh, his heart swelling with love for her when he hooked his finger beneath her chin and brought her gaze to his to see pure love and devotion sparkling in her light blue eyes. 'Come here.' He whispered, drawing her face closer to his own before he caught her lower lip in a warm and deliciously slow kiss that made her go weak at the knees. Georg caught her around the waist when her legs finally did betray her, Maria giggling softly into his mouth as she reached back to cup the side of his neck gently in the palm of her hand and they persisted to kiss languidly. 'You mean the world to me, Maria von Trapp.' He breathed once they had parted and he pressed his forehead lightly against her own.

'Yes, I know I do,' She teased as she nuzzled the tip of her nose against his. 'And you and our seven lovely children mean the world to me, darling, I mean that with my whole heart.'

* * *

It was later that same morning when Maria was sat in her usual spot at the dining table beside Gretl, a steaming cup of tea in her hand as she conversed softly with her youngest daughter and the two of them giggled gently together as the other members of the family continued to have their own conversations. The chatter died down a little, however, when Nicolas, the new butler that Georg had hired shortly after they had all settled into the villa, entered the room with a telegram for Maria. 'Telegram for you, M'Lady.' He smiled kindly as he offered it to her, Maria nodding with a smile of her own.

'Thank you, Nicolas.' She replied as she accepted the telegram before he turned on his heel and made his way out of the room as the children went back to their breakfast. She let out a gentle sigh as she knew exactly what was going to be inside the telegram, her lips curling up into a loving smile as she looked across at her husband and there was a hopeful look on his face as he shot her an equally loving smile from where he was sat. It was a few moments later when she finally began to open the envelope, her heart racing.

This was it. Was she pregnant? Or would she have to wait even longer to be a mother?

She carefully read the words upon the paper in her hands, her eyes brimming with tears at Doctor Braun's words before her.

 _Baroness von Trapp,_

 _I am writing to confirm my findings of our recent consultation, in that your signs and symptoms are consistent with those of the first trimester of pregnancy._

 _I look forward to being of further assistance to you._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Dr. A . Braun_

Maria felt her heart beginning to beat faster as a stupid smile formed upon her lips and her head snapped up in order for her gaze to meet with that of her husband's, a solitary tear trickling down her cheek as she nodded happily before she wiped it away with the tips of her fingers and folded the note back up before tucking it into the envelope once again. The look upon her husband's face when she gazed back over at him as she took a slow sip of her tea sent a surge of warmth coursing through her veins, her heart racing.

There was no going back now.

In nine month's time she would be cradling her son or daughter. She would have a baby.

* * *

'Now, as you are all aware, your mother hasn't been herself recently due to the two miscarriages that she's suffered through over the last few months since we moved here. I know that it hasn't been easy for the seven of you, considering she hasn't been feeling well enough to play or sing with you as she usually does and considering I have been spending so much time caring for her, but we are both so incredibly proud of you for how supportive you have been over the last few weeks.' Georg smiled as he was stood in front of the children later that afternoon and Maria was sat in front of him in her chair, his hand resting upon her shoulder as he brushed his thumb against the soft skin there.

He and Maria shared a knowing look before he continued. 'Liesl and I went with your mother to see the doctor a few weeks back and he did some x-rays and examinations to try and figure out why it has been so difficult for your mother to keep the babies that she becomes pregnant with. He found out that your mother has a condition which stops her from actually being able to carry a child, but he also told her that there was a cure for it and that he would be willing to cure her condition the next time she becomes pregnant.' Maria reached up to cover his hand with her own. 'I'll let you tell them, love.'

'As you all know,' Maria started, 'I received a telegram when we were sat at breakfast this morning.' The children nodded as they listened intently to her. 'Well, it was from Dr. Braun and he told me that there's a very tiny baby - around the size of a poppy seed - in my belly.' The children all gasped in unison as their eyes widened in excitement and Gretl and Marta turned to face one another, broad smiles upon their faces before they turned back to their mother and Georg squeezed her hand comfortingly whilst she continued. 'He's going to be coming over in a few days to do a small procedure which is going to decrease the chance of me having a miscarriage, and then eventually you'll all be able to feel the baby moving.' The children sat in silence for a time. 'Are you pleased?'

The seven of them hurried up to their parents, then, the four youngest embracing their mother as the three eldest went to their father's side and chatted excitedly at the idea of having a baby in the house. 'Can the baby share mine and Marta's bedroom when it's older, mother?' Gretl asked with a loving smile once Maria had brought her into her lap.

'We'll see.' Maria giggled as she brushed her hand slowly through her soft blonde hair.

'Where will the baby sleep when it's born, mother?' Marta raised her brow at Maria.

'The baby will sleep in mother and father's bedroom until it's older, Marta, since mother will have to feed it in the night and it'll be easier for her to do that if the baby's close by.' Brigitta smiled as she wrapped her arm supportively around her sister's small waist.

'Where did you learn that?' Maria smiled, rather shocked by her daughter's knowledge.

'In health class.' Brigitta giggled. 'We learn all about how babies develop, mother, it's incredibly interesting!' Maria turned to face her husband with a soft smile on her lips.

They shared a loving glance, then, both of them knowing that everything they could ever want or need in life was in that very room. They didn't need anything else to be happy.

* * *

Maria couldn't hold back the deep sigh of contentment that escaped her as she and Georg made their way slowly through the grand hall a short time later, their fingers laced between them as her head rested upon his upper arm and he brushed his thumb warmly across her knuckles. 'Baroness von Trapp,' Maria smiled kindly as Nicolas made his way up to the two of them with another envelope in his hands. 'I'm sorry that I didn't give you this earlier, but I must have set it down and forgotten about it until now.'

'Not to worry,' She reassured him as she accepted the envelope. 'Thank you, Nicolas.'

'What is it?' Georg asked gently when he saw his wife's brow furrow slightly after she had turned the envelope around. 'Darling?'

'It's from Nonnberg Abbey.' She breathed, shaking her head slightly. 'But the writing isn't the Reverend Mother's and she's the only one who ever writes telegrams, Georg.' A slight wave of nausea overtook her as negative thoughts began to rush through her mind, Maria taking a deep breath to calm herself down before she opened it carefully. 'I don't believe it…' She whimpered softly, her face taking on a paler tone than usual.

'What is it, sweetheart?' Georg asked, concern in his voice as he rested his hand upon her shoulder. 'You can talk to me, Maria, you know that. No matter what it is, my love.'

'It's the Reverend Mother.' Her voice trembled as the first tear fell.

'She passed away on Monday evening.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: I don't know if I should have put the telegram bit in because obviously the Nazis took over Austria and probably would have checked mail, potentially giving them the access to finding where the von Trapp's are and leading to them travelling there and arresting Georg, but I had to do it for the next chapter of my story. I hope you still enjoyed! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Neither of them spoke for several long minutes as they stood together in shock, the only audible sound being the soft gasps and sniffs that Maria gave as she clutched the letter in her trembling hand and her tears continued to trickle slowly down her cheeks. 'She seemed so healthy when we were back in Salzburg, Georg.' She managed to choke out as she permitted her gaze to travel from her telegram to his own, Georg sighing lovingly as he saw the pain and heartbreak in her stunning blue eyes. 'She might not have been as agile or as fit as she had been when I had first arrived at the convent, but I never thought that she would-' Her voice broke then, prompting her to stop talking and for Georg to approach her. She allowed him to pull her close by the hips as she stopped fighting against the tears that were stinging in her eyes, nuzzling into his neck as she sobbed gently.

He remained in silence for a short time as he stroked his fingers soothingly through her soft blonde hair and he felt her body tremble violently against his own, her arms warmly around his middle as she gripped the back of his jacket and her sobs grew louder by the minute. 'I know, sweetheart.' He soothed as he turned his head towards her in order to kiss her temple lingeringly, feeling her step further into him as her warm tears continued to fall upon his neck and he comforted her to the best of his ability. 'Sometimes people leave us when we least expect it but we have to push through our pain and remain strong for our loved ones, darling, isn't that what you told Louisa when you first came to us?' She nodded gently as she sniffed through the intensity of her tears, revelling in the sensation of his fingers combing through her hair as he held her closed and kissed her head.

'I knew that the time was going to come eventually, Georg, of course I did.' She sighed tearfully. 'But I thought that I would be stronger than this and that it would be easier for me to cope with, considering I lost both of my parents - my entire world - in one night to an uncontrollable house-fire. When i found out that the two of them were dead, I felt a pain that I'd never experienced before in my life. I thought that it wasn't possible to be in any more emotional pain than I was in that moment, but now I find that I am in more emotional pain now - over the death of the Reverend Mother - than I was in when my own birth mother died.' Georg kissed her shoulder lovingly. 'The Reverend Mother was not just a friend to me, she was like an actual mother. She'd reprimand me whenever I did something that wasn't up to her standards, she'd sit with me out in the courtyard when I was down and she'd put her arm around me and stay with me until I felt better. She was the first person in over ten years to show me the tiniest bit of kindness, and I loved it.'

'I never knew that.' He murmured into her ear. 'I never realised that you were both so close in that way, my love.'

'Because I never told you.' She told him lovingly as she pulled back from his shoulder, the tear stains clear upon her cheeks as she gazed up at him with her hands on his chest. 'When you asked me to marry you when I returned from the convent, I was happier than I had been in weeks. I hadn't said a single word to anyone after I had gone back there and the only time I did talk was when I prayed, darling. I couldn't eat properly because the pain in my stomach was too overbearing, I wasn't bathing and I could barely muster up enough strength to get out of bed every morning.' Georg stroked a strand of soft blonde hair out of her face. 'But when I was back at the villa; when I was back with you, I'd felt this newfound strength that I'd forgot I had. When you told me that you loved me out in the gazebo; when you had kissed me for the first time, I knew my life was perfect.'

Georg pressed his forehead warmly to her own, nuzzling the tip of his nose along the bridge of hers.

'My point is,' She allowed herself to smile slightly. 'Ever since you became my husband I've relied fully on you to keep me safe and to comfort me when I'm unhappy. I know it's only normal for me to do that, considering we told one another in our vows that we promised to be there to support one another, but I feel now that I forgot about all the things that the Reverend Mother did for me when I was eighteen. I just feel bad and I feel that I should have at least thanked her for everything before we'd left Austria that evening.'

'You were scared, my love.' He reminded her as he cupped her face in his hands, brushing his thumbs along her cheekbones. 'No matter how strong you forced yourself to be in front of the children, I saw how scared you were when we were hiding behind those crypts. You looked like you were about to throw up, darling, and it physically hurt me to see you so anxious just eight hours after returning from our honeymoon. Your main priority at that moment, like mine, was to get the children out of there and to somewhere safer. I am completely certain that the Reverend Mother understood that, Maria, because she wouldn't have been so gentle with you if she had felt hurt by it.' She nodded with a sigh.

'I've just missed her so much since we moved here.' Maria admitted as she gazed up at him, a new set of tears pooling in her eyes. 'I've missed just hearing her speak, darling.'

'I know.' He smiled sadly, running his hand along the outside of her arm.

'Would it be okay if I had some time to myself?' She asked gently. 'I just need some time to think and to take all of this in.'

'Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?' He stroked her face. 'I want you to come to me if you need me, Maria.'

'Don't worry, I will.' She reassured him. 'I just feel claustrophobic; I need to get some air.'

He nodded lovingly, releasing her from his hold before seizing her wrist tenderly as she began to make her way past him.

'Come here.' He told her gently, cupping her cheek in his free hand before pressing his lips against her own in a slow and incredibly delicious kiss which she gradually deepened.

'I love you, Georg.' She whispered, running her hand slowly along the front of his chest before coming to a slow stop just above his heart. 'So much.'

'I love you too, Maria.' He kissed her forehead lightly. 'More than I could ever hope to tell you.'

He then allowed her to slip from his hold once again, a deep sigh escaping him as he watched her make her way through the Grand Hall and out through the double doors.

* * *

Maria couldn't help but sigh deeply as she was sat out in the garden a short time later and she looked up at the mountains standing proudly in the distance, her soft blonde hair blowing gently in the breeze as her back was propped up against the trunk of a tree and she played with her fingers in her lap. She couldn't believe it. For several years she had seen mountains as a beautiful thing; a way for her to express herself and to escape from reality for a few hours every day. Now, however, she never wanted to set foot on them again. The mountains that she was gazing up at, the same mountains that she would probably still find beautiful if she and the family had moved to Switzerland out of their own free will, were nothing but a threat to her still. They were the only thing keeping her husband and the Nazis apart; the only thing keeping her family safe from harm. She knew, just as well as her husband did, that there was still a possibility that the Nazis would cross the border and find them, but they chose not to dwell on it until they actually had to.

It was a few moments later when Maria began to sense that she wasn't alone in the garden, a perfect smile upon her lips as she turned her head to face Gretl and her youngest daughter was gazing at her with slight uncertainty in her eyes. 'You can come and have a cuddle if you like, sweetheart.' She reassured her as she opened her arms, Gretl's lips curling up into a beautiful smile as she hurried over and placed herself in her lap. 'To be fair, I could really use a cuddle right now.' Maria murmured into her perfect blonde hair.

'Father told us about the Reverend Mother, mother.' Gretl admitted as she tilted her head back against her chest and gazed up at her. 'He said that you'll need a lot of cuddles.'

'Mmm, he's right there.' Maria smiled, pressing her lips to her daughter's forehead. 'My beautiful girl.'

'I don't like it when you're sad, mother.' Gretl sighed as she nuzzled into Maria's warmth and felt her drop a soft kiss to the crown of her head. 'What will make you feel better?'

'I don't know.' Maria admitted truthfully. 'It's hard when someone you love dies, darling, and you can't think rationally about anything, really.'

'I don't remember my first mother dying, mother, but Liesl says that it was hard for her.' Maria nodded in understanding. 'Was the Reverend Mother like your mother?'

'In so many ways, my love.' She sighed. 'She was a part of me, and I feel as though part of me is missing now that she's gone.'

'We all love you so much, mother.' Gretl smiled as she shifted closer to Maria and snuggled further against her, Maria sighing lovingly. 'And we're going to help you.'

'I know you are my angel.' Maria kissed her hairline tenderly. 'And I love you all so much for that.'

* * *

'Baroness von Trapp...' Maria couldn't help but smile as she was stood in front of her mirror in the bedroom that she shared alongside Georg later that same evening, a soft sigh escaping her lips as her husband's strong hands came to rest upon her waist through the light blue material which made up the bodice of the dress that she had first worn when the two of them had danced the Laendler the previous year. 'You look,' He pressed a slow kiss to her shoulder through the white floral fabric. 'Absolutely incredible.' Maria rolled her eyes good-naturedly at him before turning in his arms and laying her hands upon his chest, running her palms slowly along the front of it through the thin fabric of his shirt.

'Mmm, it's incredible what a shower can do.' She giggled before rising up onto her tiptoes and catching his lower lip in a slow and lingering kiss, her hand cupping the sharpness of his jaw as their lips caressed and he hummed gently into her mouth as he buried his hand warmly in her short blonde hair. She could see he was in shock after they'd parted.

'What was that for?' He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her flush against him, her arms sliding around his own waist as she sighed lovingly up at him.

'For making me yours.' She started as she gazed up at him, her incredibly blue eyes sparkling beautifully. 'For allowing me to be a mother to our children and for not permitting me to lose hope that I would be able to carry the children that we conceive. I know that you thought I was loud and immature and a nuisance when I first came into this family, and I agree that I was all of those things, but you still managed to fall in love with me. You looked through that, which is something that so many people in my life haven't been able to do. I look in the mirror now and I know it sounds sentimental, but I see a completely different woman to the one that I started last year as. I feel different in some way.'

'That might be because you're a Baroness now, my love, and not a postulant.' He teased, chuckling lovingly as she smacked his arm with a giggle of her own.

'You know what I mean.' She smirked, a smile upon her lips as he led her by the hand towards their bed.

'I do.' He reassured her as he lowered her into his lap, his arms sliding slowly around her waist as she wrapped her own around his neck. 'I believe you when you say that every time you look in a mirror you see a different woman, because I see a different one every time I look at you. You are so much stronger than you were when we met, Maria, and I am not trying to say that you weren't strong back then because you were. What I mean is that all of the trials you've been put through, such as a broken heart and returning to Austria early from our honeymoon before being told, less than an hour later, that you had to leave the only place you had ever known, those trials have made you stronger. You make me so proud of you every day, darling, for the simplest things. I know that you're still hurting over the Reverend Mother, but I promise you that you will get through this.'

'I know I will.' She whispered as she pressed her forehead against his. 'Because I have you.'

He couldn't resist the urge to kiss her rose-tinted lips as she brushed the tips of her fingers against the hair at the nape of his neck, a delicate sigh leaving her as their lips met.

'My gorgeous Baroness.' He smiled as he ran his hands tenderly along the curves of her sides through her dress.

'Mmm, my handsome sea-captain.' She giggled with a glint in her eye before slipping out of his lap and making her way over to her vanity in order to put on her pearl necklace.

'You haven't worn that since our last night in Paris.' He pointed out as he watched her from their bed, Maria throwing a loving smirk over her shoulder at him as she fastened it.

'That's because you spent so much money on it and I don't want to risk it snapping on me.' She admitted, a slight laugh in her voice. 'Besides, it's the first present you got me.'

'I chose well.' He smiled as he made his way up behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist with a tender kiss to her cheek. 'It looks absolutely gorgeous on you.'

'I love you.' She sighed, taking his hands in her own and placing them upon her lower abdomen where their baby was slowly growing.

'I love you too.' He reassured her, his chin resting on her shoulder. 'Now come on, you. I'm sure the children are waiting at dinner for us, and I'm sure Kurt's starving to death.'

He took her by the hand, then, kissing lingeringly over her diamond wedding ring before leading her out of their bedroom and down to the dining room for dinner.

* * *

There was a loving smile upon Georg's lips as he lay quietly beside his wife later that evening and Maria slept peacefully in his arms, her head resting upon his collarbone as her hand lay just above his heart, his palm resting possessively upon her hip beneath the covers as he held her close and his chin rested atop her head. Dinner had gone by without too much fuss - the fussing only being from Kurt who was too impatient to wait for Cook's Linzer Torte - and once everyone had finished their meal they'd returned to the family room where Maria and the children had sung together as Georg had played the guitar for them. Georg knew that it would be a while before Maria would regain her strength, but her voice had sounded so incredibly beautiful as she'd sang from her space on the settee next to him that evening, and he knew that with a little TLC she'd be better in no time.

He had retired to bed earlier that evening to find her sobbing softly as she'd been sat in her nightgown on the edge of their bed, her tears continuing to fall silently until she had fallen asleep against his chest. It killed him to see her so fragile, knowing that she felt weak and broken, but he knew that she was strong and that she was definitely a fighter.

She would get through this.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I don't know if you found this as good as my previous chapters, but please leave me a review so I knew what you thought! Thanks! x**


	5. Chapter 5

_**\- Two Weeks Later -**_

Maria groaned softly as she tossed the book that she was reading to the end of her bed and slumped back against her pillows with a gentle huff, her hand instinctively travelling to her presently flat stomach before she began to allow the tips of her fingers to dance slowly over where her son or daughter was growing within her. It had only been a couple of hours since Dr. Braun had come to insert the stitch that would hopefully help her to carry her child to full term and yet she already found that she was bored out of her mind. Georg had insisted that she spent the day in bed to recover from her procedure considering she'd been left in a considerable amount of pain from it, and she had obeyed him as she always did because she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from playing with the children if she was downstairs with them all, but she didn't realise that she was going to be _this_ bored. She had tried everything to take her mind off of her boredom, from singing to herself to trying to fall asleep, but neither of them had worked. The aching that she was experiencing due to the stitch wasn't helping either, and she had to admit that she felt dreadfully lousy. She wasn't the kind of woman who found joy in being idle.

There was a gentle knock upon the bedroom door a few moments later and she lifted her gaze from her stomach before smiling lovingly as her husband made his way into their room with a small tray, Maria's stomach growling softly as she saw the lunch that he had prepared for her. 'I was going to ask you if you were hungry, but I don't believe I need to, now.' Georg chuckled lovingly as he set the tray down upon her bedside table before lowering himself down onto the edge of their bed, a slightly sorry expression on his face as he took her perfectly sculpted hand gently in his own. 'I know you're bored, sweetheart,' He admitted. 'But I know that if you come downstairs then you're not going to sit on the settee and just watch the children play; you're going to join them.' She nodded with a slight smile. 'Too much strenuous activity can have a bad effect on the stitch, darling, you know that. I don't want to risk the stitch tearing because then it will put the baby and _you_ at risk, Maria, and I wouldn't be able to handle that. I wouldn't be able to sit next to you whilst you're in a hospital bed, not knowing if you were going to be able to fight off the infection that comes with internal stitch rupturing.' She kissed his knuckles softly.

'I know that you're worried about me and the baby, Georg, and I understand that which is why I agreed to stay in bed in the first place.' She reminded him gently, brushing her thumb slowly against the short dark hair upon the back of his palm. 'I might be bored and I might not like being kept away from you and the children all day, but I'd rather that than lose another one of our babies.' He smiled lovingly at her before shifting closer to her and kissing her softly upon the forehead, a rush of pride coursing through him at her words as she had taken them right out of his own mouth. 'There is one thing that I want from you, though.' She smiled, her blue eyes sparkling beautifully as she gazed at him.

'Mmm, I wonder what that might be.' He smirked with a loving eye-roll before shifting carefully to his own side of the bed and slipping his arm warmly around her shoulders. He heard the gentle gasp of pain that escaped her as she tried to shift closer to him, a gentle sigh escaping him as he permitted his arm to fall to her waist before his hand came to rest upon her lower abdomen through the thin material of her nightgown. 'Why don't you start eating, my love?' He murmured against her hairline as he pressed a lingering kiss to it. 'You might find that sleep comes a little easier to you when you've actually got something in your belly.' She giggled gently before leaning just slightly in order to bring her tray into her lap, a contented hum escaping her lips as her husband's hand massaged her aching abdomen soothingly and the scent of the potato soup that Cook had worked on all morning invaded her senses. 'Don't you get used to this, Misses.' He teased as he nuzzled her hair affectionately when she cuddled up against him. 'This is a one time thing.'

'That's what you told me on our honeymoon when you pampered me one morning.' She reminded him, putting a small spoonful of soup into her mouth. 'You love me too much.'

'You're right, there.' He growled as he pressed his forehead against hers. 'I love you so much, Maria, I always have and I always will.' She sighed perfectly as he kissed her lips.

'I love you too, darling.' She nuzzled her nose against her own. 'Tremendously.'

* * *

Maria couldn't help but sigh lovingly as she stroked her fingers comfortingly through Kurt's short blonde hair later that same afternoon and he slept soundly with his head laying on her chest, his arm draped loosely over her middle as he released perfectly soft snores and she pressed a lingering kiss to the crown of her head. She'd had an inkling that he was coming down with something over the last couple of days, considering he'd become much more affectionate towards her and was craving her warmth more, something that he only ever did when he wasn't feeling himself, but his high temperature and headache hadn't started until he'd been playing with his siblings in the garden a short while back. When Georg had sent him up to bed and told him to rest he had gone instantly to his mother, asking her for a cuddle and to lay with her for a little while. Maria had allowed him to slip into bed beside her after he had gone back to his room in order to change into his pyjamas, but when she had realised how warm he truly was she had allowed him to rid himself of his nightshirt. 'I love you.' She whispered gently into his ear, tightening her hold around his waist as her fingers on her free hand continued to travel through his hair.

Ever since she and Georg had announced their engagement to the children back at the end of August last year, she and Kurt had begun to form a strong bond and he'd become rather attached to her. Whenever he had been under the weather or when he felt troubled and found it difficult to get to sleep, she had allowed him to get into bed with her and cuddle up against her so that she could tell him stories and sing to him until he managed to fall asleep. She had to admit that she adored Kurt's affectionate side and that it was one of the things that she loved most about her youngest son, but she knew that he would deny ever being so soft if she brought it up in front of the others. A gentle hum came from him as he moved his head to her shoulder and nuzzled her neck, a loving smile forming upon her lips as she turned her head towards him and placed the gentlest of kisses upon his warm forehead. She remained silent for a short while as she continued to run her fingers through his blonde hair and he blew warm breaths against the creamy skin of her neck, her arm once again tightening instinctively around his waist as he began to rouse against her with a groan of discomfort. 'How are you feeling, angel?' She whispered.

'Not good.' He pouted as he snuggled further into her warmth and gripped the thin fabric of her nightgown in his hand. 'My stomach's hurting and it isn't from hunger this time.'

Maria couldn't help but giggle at his teasing, loving how he could still amuse her even when he felt so unwell. 'Oh, Kurt, I do love you.' She sighed, kissing his forehead warmly.

'Is father going to be mad that I'm here? He told me not to bother you, but I like your cuddles.' He admitted, a precious smile upon his lips as he gazed up at her affectionately.

'It's not a bother to have you here, darling, because I truly need the company. I'm going to go mad if I keep staring at these four walls.' The two of them laughed together. 'But don't worry about your father, my lovely, because I know how to handle him.' Kurt nodded in reply before he nuzzled his head into her neck and sighed deeply in contentment.

'I love you, mother.' He murmured, Maria's heart swelling with love for him as he shifted to press a soft and warm kiss to her cheek before he nuzzled into her neck once again.

'I love you too, sweetheart.' She whispered, kissing his crown tenderly. 'More than you know.'

* * *

She stirred from her slumber as Georg entered the room that evening once he had retired to bed after tucking their children into bed and kissing them gently upon their cheeks, her light blue eyes fluttering open delicately before she carefully propped herself up on her hand and gazed at him through the cloudy remnants of sleep in her eyes. 'What time is it?' She whispered softly as her husband made his way slowly over to her and lowered himself down onto the bed beside her, a soft sigh escaping her as he caressed her face.

'Just after eleven, darling.' He spoke lovingly with a warm smile as she nuzzled against his hand and her cheeks held the soft blush which came with sleep. 'How're you feeling?'

'Sore.' She admitted. 'It hurts when I turn over and when I try and get myself into a comfortable position.' He nodded gently in understanding with a warm kiss to her forehead.

'That's just because you're still healing, sweetheart. You'll start feeling a little better soon and then you'll be able to go and play with the children, won't you?' Maria nodded, the most beautiful smile upon her lips as she leaned forward slightly in order to capture his lower lip in a deliciously slow and long kiss. 'Mmm, what was that for?' He smiled gently.

'Does a wife need a reason to kiss her incredibly charming husband?' She raised a perfectly sculpted brow at him, Georg chuckling before he left a gentle kiss upon her own lips. 'It's a thank you for all that you have done for me since you proposed on my first night back.' She admitted. 'You've changed my life in so many ways, and I adore you for that.'

'But I haven't done anything too incredible, darling.' He furrowed his brow slightly, interlacing his fingers with her own and brushing his thumb delicately over her diamond ring.

'Oh, you have.' She told him. 'The kiss that you gave me when we were talking about why you and Elsa called off your engagement was the first one that I ever received, and it was the most incredible feeling in the world. Everything that I've learned over these past six months, from lovemaking to speaking French,' The two of them laughed softly. 'It's all been because you took the time to teach me, and I am so grateful that you've been so patient with me.' He sighed lovingly at her. 'I don't have a clue where I'd be right now if you hadn't come looking for me that night, but I do know that I'd be completely miserable and there's not a chance on earth that I would be pregnant with your baby.' Maria's hand came to rest upon her lower abdomen. 'I know I don't say it enough, but I really am so thankful to have you as my husband. I've never felt so loved in all my life, darling.'

'The children and I love you more than anything else in the entire world, Maria.' He reassured her. 'I know that you say that I changed your life, but you have to remember that you changed our lives as well. From the second I found you snooping in the ballroom I knew there was something that made you so different from all the other Governesses I'd employed in the past. You were defiant and you were outspoken and I loved it.' She giggled softly as she leaned back against her pillow. 'You still can be defiant and outspoken, but it's one of the things that I adore most about you. You know your own mind, my darling, and I admire how you don't allow anyone to tell you what you can and can't think.'

'I think the main reason for that is because of how I was brought up by my uncle.' She sighed gently. 'He was so cruel to me and I was scared of him for so many years before I realised that I had the ability to stand up to him. It got me into trouble a lot of the time, but my outspokenness - I believe - was probably the only thing that helped me through the years of hell that he put me through. I remember when I was sat in the car with him and he drove me to the convent on the day I turned eighteen. He told me that I wasn't his responsibility anymore and that I was the Sisters' problem from then on, so he left me on the sidewalk with my bag and the guitar my father had given me a week before he died after I turned eight, and he drove off. I never saw him again after that and the next time I heard of him he'd been arrested for multiple thefts from the same Jewellers. If I hadn't had been put through all of that, though, I wouldn't have met you and I wouldn't be here now. I wouldn't have the right to sleep next to you every night and to kiss you.'

Georg stroked her warm cheek affectionately.

'I know what your uncle did to you when you lived with him, sweetheart, and it makes me want to kill him just by thinking about it. I find it so incredible that you can suffer like that as a child and still grow up to be the most loving and compassionate woman I have ever met, Maria. I'm glad that your uncle abandoned you at the convent, truly, because it seems to me that you ended up feeling so much happier and safer there than you ever felt anywhere else.' She nodded in agreement as she squeezed his hand affectionately.

'I did feel happy and safe there, darling, you're right.' She smiled. 'But now I realise that not even the Abbey walls can keep out danger and that the entire world is a dangerous place, so it's not where I feel the safest anymore.' He listened intently to her as he ran his hand slowly along her leg through their quilt. 'I feel safest when you hold me, Georg.' She sighed with a loving sparkle in her eye. 'There's something about being held so close to you that makes me feel safe and secure, and that's a luxury I never had back when I was a child. I was never soothed by my uncle when I was scared of something or when I was hurt, and he never came into my room and sat with me during thunderstorms. It was as scary for me when I was young as it was for the children on my first night at the villa back in Austria. The song I sang to them was the one I made up as a ten year-old.'

'I can't explain how much love I have for you.' He chuckled as he shifted closer to her and his hand came to rest upon her waist through the thin material of her nightgown. 'It's been several months since I made you my wife and yet I still find myself unable to believe that you are really mine, sometimes. I ask myself why you would even want to marry a man who is old enough to be your father, because I am, but then you kiss me or you ask me to make love to you and all I can think about is how in love with you I really am.'

'You might be old enough to be my father, my darling, but that doesn't matter to me in the slightest. I truly don't care that I'm half your age and I'm young enough to be Liesl's older sister instead of her mother, because age doesn't have anything to do with the reason for me agreeing to marry you. I married you because I'm so deeply in love with you and because I wanted to be your wife, that's all there is to it. I know you feel that you're not worthy of me, because you've told me that, but I don't want you to feel that way. I can't breathe sometimes when you look at me, because of how much love I see in your eyes. It sounds incredibly girlish, I know, but I honestly can't get enough of your kisses.'

Georg couldn't help but chuckle as he gazed into her eyes and she smiled adoringly at him, his hand coming up to slide a strand of golden hair out of her face. 'I must've done a good deed at some point in my life to deserve you as my wife, Maria von Trapp. I can't explain the feeling I get when I wake up with you in my arms every morning, you know.'

'Me neither.' She admitted with a loving sigh. 'It's such an incredible feeling.' She whimpered in pain as she readjusted herself against her pillows. 'I can't say the same for this.'

'Just let your body relax, darling, it still needs time to recuperate from your procedure.' She hummed in response as she nodded. 'Let me get changed and I'll snuggle with you.'

She smiled lovingly at him as he slipped from the bed after pressing a slow kiss to her lips, her gaze fixed on him as he started to remove his dress-shirt. 'You're so handsome.'

'If you say so.' He chuckled warmly with a wink as she leaned back against her pillows, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling enchantingly. 'It's rude to stare, you know, my darling.'

'Then give me something I don't want to stare at.' She purred as her lips curled up into a mischievous grin. 'It's difficult not to stare when you have such an attractive husband.'

'My, my, so many compliments.' He teased. 'You really have been lonely today, haven't you?'

'Oh, just get over here and kiss me senseless.' She commanded once he'd changed into his pyjama bottoms, a loving chuckle leaving him as he slowly made his way to the bed.

He certainly kissed the smirk from her lips.

Her chest was rising and falling heavily when he pulled back from her lips some time later and his hand was protectively cupping the back of her neck as her fingers had tangled themselves in his thick dark hair, their heavy breathing mingling as they pressed their foreheads together and their lips were equally swollen. 'It's a good job...you aren't letting me...out of bed,' Maria managed, a smile on her lips as she spoke gently. 'I don't think...I'd manage to...stand.' Georg couldn't hold back his soft chuckle as he kissed her brow.

'You're the one who told me to kiss you senseless.' He reminded her as he leaned back against the headboard and slipped his arm around her waist, carefully drawing her closer so that she could nuzzle her head into his neck and wait for her breathing to regularize. 'And I told you back when we were first married that I would never deny you a request.'

'You've succeeded in wearing me out,' She admitted. 'I'll have no trouble falling asleep now.'

'I know I told you that you could get out of bed tomorrow morning, but I think it's best if you rest until noon, Maria. You're clearly still in pain and I want to be sure you're fine.'

'If I promise to try and sleep in until lunch, do you promise to let me come downstairs and sit in the family room with you and the children?' She raised her brow. 'It's only fair.'

'I know you feel as though I'm treating you like a child, darling, but I'm just worried about you and the baby and you can't grudge me that.' She shook her head with a beautiful smile. 'I need you to swear that you're going to take it easy when I let you come downstairs, Maria, because I can't have you causing any harm to yourself or to the baby, love.'

'I swear.' She reassured him. 'As long as I can be with you and the children and as long as I'm not alone up here, I'm content.' She kissed him tenderly. 'I'll rest on the settee.'

'That's my girl.' He nuzzled her forehead with his lips. 'It's nearly midnight, my angel, we should probably get some rest so that we're at least somewhat presentable tomorrow.'

'Help me lay down?' She asked softly, Georg nodding before she pulled away from him slightly. It took a few minutes and it hurt somewhat, but Maria soon had her head laying upon his bare chest as his arms were wrapped protectively around her waist. 'Goodnight, Georg.' She murmured against his collarbone, pressing a lingering kiss to his soft skin.

'Goodnight, Maria.' He whispered into her hair as he turned off the lamp on his bedside table. 'Pleasant dreams, sweetheart.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter begins two weeks later because I wanted to write about Maria having the stitch and because I didn't know exactly what to write about the Reverend Mother. She may or may not come up again in further chapters, but we'll see how things go :-) Nevertheless, I hoped you enjoyed this new instalment and please review! Thanks! x**


	6. Chapter 6

Liesl couldn't stop the gentle sniff that escaped her as she was sat beneath one of the large trees in the garden a few days later and the gentle breeze brushed through her dark brown hair like a loving hand, the tissue that she had been using to wipe her tears from her cheeks now unusable as it lay in her lap and she played with her hands. Her mother had requested that she babysat the children for an hour whilst her father drove her to Dr. Braun's office to make sure that the stitch was healing nicely and to check for signs of threatened miscarriage, but she was only half paying attention to the six of them as they played tag a short distance away and their delighted squeals filled the air. It may have been a little over six months since she and her family had arrived in Switzerland after being up in the mountains for a day-and-a-half, but that didn't mean that the pain she felt every time she thought of Rolf had just gone away with time. She had felt her heart break when she had realised that Rolf was one of the Nazis as she and her father'd been sat together behind one of the crypts at the convent, but, even though he had glared at her when she had gasped gently, she knew that he saw the emotional pain she was feeling.

She couldn't believe that she used to be attracted to him and that she had dreams of him one day asking for her hand in marriage. She knew now that their whole "relationship" had just been a meaningless schoolgirl infatuation and that nothing was ever going to have come of it. She had known it within her heart months ago, in all honesty. I began to become clear to her when she had been studying how her father and mother treated one another throughout their engagement, and she realised that she and Rolf were nothing like the two of them. Her father would comfort her mother whenever she had been upset, whereas Rolf would feel unsure of what to do whenever she'd been suffering. She had also noticed how at ease her parents had felt with one another during their engagement. Her father would willingly go up to her mother, take her waist in his hands and kiss her without hesitation, whereas when she and Rolf had been together she'd been racked with nerves when gently kissing his cheek if he brought her flowers as a gift. It wasn't love. She looked up from her lap when a solitary tear rolled down her cheek, gazing up in order to try and stop the fresh flow of tears that she knew were coming. That was when she saw her father making his way towards her as her mother went to her siblings, a soft smile upon his lips as she knew he could see that she was hurting. Oh, how she loved him.

Neither of them spoke as he lowered himself down onto the grass beside her and the two of them kept their gazes on Maria as she spoke to the others, the six of them standing around her in a circle as she told them about what Doctor Braun had told her at her appointment. 'Your mother had some good news today.' Georg admitted as he attempted to try and break the silence between he and his daughter, Liesl allowing a small smile to appear upon her lips as she turned her head to gaze at him. 'The stitch is healing properly and Doctor Braun thinks she should start showing in about two-to-three weeks. It'll be a while before any of us, aside from your mother, can feel the baby kicking, though.' She nodded warmly as a surge of relief coursed through her veins and she settled slightly, a silence falling between the two of them again. 'I wish you would tell me what's troubling you so much, you haven't been yourself for weeks.' He sighed as he took her fingertips in his hand and lifted her hand to his lips in order to leave a kiss to the back of her palm. 'Your mother and I are worried about you, sweetheart.' He said gently as he gazed into her eyes, warm tears starting to grow in them once again. 'We want you to speak to us.'

'You've got enough to worry about with the baby and with Kurt sick without having to worry about me, too.' She shook her head with a tearful sigh. 'It's too much for you.'

He slipped his arm wordlessly around her middle before drawing her close and allowing her to lay her head down upon his shoulder before she nuzzled his neck affectionately as she had done back when she was Gretl's age, a deep sigh leaving him as he could sense that his daughter was breaking down inside but was refusing to make it known. She got that from him, and it was one of their worst attributes. She had taken on so much when Agathe had died back when she was twelve, and she had been practically forced to take on the role of mother to the younger ones. Gretl had only been one-and-a-half when her mother had passed away, meaning that Liesl'd had to help the Nanny give her a bottle, change her cloth, bathe her, get her off to sleep; everything that a mother was supposed to do and everything that a little girl was not. Liesl had been unable to speak to him or to anyone else about her feelings for several years, and so he knew that only he was to blame for her hesitation to bother anyone with her problems. 'I was the first one to hold you after you were born, you know.' He told her as he began to comb his fingers through her hair. 'Your mother was too worn out and she told me that she felt too weak to hold you safely, so she asked me to do it until she'd regained some of her strength.' He smiled as he kissed her temple. 'You honestly screamed the villa down, and everything that I did to try and settle you failed.' She pulled away from his neck quietly in order to gaze up at him from where her head rested on his shoulder. 'Until I had skin-to-skin with you.'

'You did?' She smiled lovingly, her hand coming up to rest upon his chest through his shirt. 'You had skin-to-skin with me?'

'Mmm hmm.' He nodded, tightening his hold around her waist. 'Your mother said that you'd feel more secure and you'd settle easier if I put you inside my shirt and held you on my chest, so I opened my shirt and covered you with it so that you were warm, and then I held you on my chest and you stopped crying straight away. If I remember correctly, you fell asleep there because it took so long for the doctor to sort your mother out.' She giggled affectionately at him as she ran her hand warmly across his chest and he kissed her temple, a loving sigh escaping him as she leaned into him. 'My point is, sweetheart, that you and I have a bond that I don't have with the others. You were the only one out of all seven of you that I had skin-to-skin with, and having that moment makes a bond between a father and his baby girl so much stronger. That's probably why you were such a father's girl instead of a mother's girl.' She smiled warmly. 'I love you so much, Liesl, and I want you to realise that you can speak to me about anything that's bothering you.'

'I've been having nightmares.' She admitted with a deep sigh a few moments later, casting her gaze down to his chest. 'Not ones like Gretl and Marta have about dragons under their beds, but ones about that night. The night when we were all hiding in the convent from Herr Zeller and the Nazis. It's the same nightmare every night, father, and all I see is Rolf. Rolf as one of the Nazis and pointing his pistol at you. Sometimes I wake up then, but sometimes the nightmare gets worse and mother gets caught up in it and all I see is the two of you getting hurt. I see us all getting separated, and then I wake up. I don't have the nightmares all the time, but when I do I can't sleep until I climb into bed with Gretl and she cuddles up to me.' Tears were choking her voice as she was gripping his shirt gently, a deep sigh escaping him as he held her close and kissed her crown lovingly. 'I have to have Gretl with me when I have a nightmare, father, because it tells me that it was just a dream and that we're together and safe.' Her soft tears finally began to fall.

'Shh...my darling.' He soothed as she broke down in his arms and he could feel her tears falling onto his neck, his heart breaking for her as he realised just how traumatised the night of their escape had left her. 'Come here, sweetheart.' He whispered as he drew her into his lap and she snuggled up against his chest, Liesl burying her head into the thick material of his shirt as her sobs came louder and he began to run his palm soothingly along her spine through her dress. 'You should have told me, my beautiful girl.' He sighed.

'There was never a good time!' She managed to choke out through her tears as she pulled away from him slightly, her eyes red and puffy from crying as she gazed up at him. 'I saw how scared you and mother were, father, even though you both tried to hide it for our sake. You were both so busy, trying to find somewhere for us to sleep and trying to start a fire when the nine of us had to spend that evening on the mountain. Then you were both busy trying to make our villa more home-like, you were busy trying to get our money turned into Swiss Franc instead of the Euro, and you've both been left heartbroken several times by mother's miscarriages! I couldn't put more stress on the two of you!'

'You are our daughter.' He cupped her face in his hands as she continued to sob softly and he brushed his thumbs across her cheeks, his forehead pressed to hers. 'Your mother and I have been awfully busy, darling, that's true, but it is not your job to worry so much about us. If you have a problem then you need to come and talk to us about it. That is what we're here for, and we're always going to listen to you even if we're busy.' She nodded as she began to hyperventilate gently. 'I love you so much, sweetheart, I swear it.'

'I love you too, father.' She reassured him as she cuddled back up against him and allowed him to nuzzle her forehead with his nose. 'More than I could ever hope to tell you.'

* * *

'When did you learn to _knit?_ ' Georg chuckled lovingly as he made his way into the family room later that same afternoon to see Maria sat on the settee with a midnight blue ball of yarn beside her, his wife's hands moving rather quickly as she was curled up with a cup of tea on the table next to her before she looked up from her task and giggled gently.

'When we were in Paris, remember?' She smiled as he lowered himself down onto the settee next to her and she placed her knitting down in her lap. 'I never got around to truly finishing whatever it was that I was working on at the time, because you insisted that teaching me a lesson on kissing was much more important.' He beamed knowingly at her.

'I could always give you another one.' He smirked as he shifted closer to her and placed his hand upon her knee through the floral material of her dress, his lips lightly caressing her own as her head fell back against the settee and she hummed against his lips before he tugged teasingly upon her lower as he pulled back from her. 'How does that sound?'

'Incredible.' She admitted as her lips curled up into a smile and she placed her hand upon his chest. 'But I'm afraid you're going to have to wait until we retire to bed, because I want to get this finished before I have to get ready to go out for lunch with Mrs. Meier.' Georg smiled gently at her, Maria knowing he was glad she'd managed to make a friend.

'You've never mentioned that name before.' He smiled, sliding his arm around her shoulders as he leaned back against the settee and she cuddled up against him. 'Who is she?'

'Gretl made friends with her daughter Lorena at school the other week, and when I took her to Lorena's house for a play-date I got talking to Dorina, her mother. She explained to me that she and her husband were trying for six years before she managed to fall pregnant with Lorena, and she had gone through six miscarriages before she had her. I got told that she had the same stitch as me, which is what helped her to carry Lorena to almost full term before she was born. We got on quite well and she asked me if I wanted to have lunch with her in the Peclard Cafe in town, so we can get to know each other better and so she can tell me what to expect with this stitch. You don't mind, do you, Georg?'

'Of course I don't mind, darling.' He kissed her forehead lingeringly before allowing her to lean against him. 'I'm glad you've managed to make a friend, Maria, it'll do you good.' He watched her as she began to pick up on where she left off with her knitting, a small smile upon his lips as he saw how focused she was on her task. 'What _are_ you creating?'

'A hat for the baby when it arrives.' She said as she gave him a loving smile. 'I've already knit a pink one in case it's a girl, and I'm doing a blue and pink version of everything.'

'I cannot explain how much I love you.' He murmured into her ear, running his hand along her waist. 'You never fail to amaze me, you know.'

'Charmer.' She shook her head with a giggle. 'But I love you too, so I don't mind.'

He could charm her all he liked.

* * *

'So tell me,' Dorina smiled as she and Maria continued to walk through the streets of Zurich together a few hours later. 'How did you and Captain von Trapp meet?'

'Well it may come as a surprise to you, but I started last year as a postulant and I was studying to become a Nun.' Dorina's eyes widened in surprise at her words.

'No!' She gasped, a smile upon her lips.

'Yes,' Maria giggled. 'I don't think I ever would have walked down the aisle and took my vows, though, if I'm completely honest. I was sent to see the Reverend Mother after I'd missed chapel one morning, and I thought that I was going to be scolded, but she told me that I needed to spend some time out in the world to find out what she and the other Sisters expected of me. She then told me that there was a retired officer of the Imperial Navy. He'd been widowed for several years and had seven children, but found it hard to keep a Governess. I found out that the reason for that was because the children, who are now my stepchildren, played pranks on the Governesses in order to get them to leave and to get their father's attention. The Captain and I despised each other for so long and we couldn't even meet one another's gaze, Dorina, we were absolutely awful together.'

'Then how did you fall in love with one another?' Dorina raised her brow.

'I don't know, really, we had a terrible argument out by the lake one afternoon but then the children's singing must have made him think about his past because he made peace with them and became a more involved father. We apologised to one another and by that evening it was like we had been friends for years, truly. I knew that I was in love with him the second he started to play Edelweiss on my guitar that evening and he looked at me instead of his suitor, Baroness Schraeder. I think that's when we both realised that we had feelings for one another. He threw a large party for her a few days later and I was teaching Kurt, his youngest son, to dance the Laendler. He saw that we were making a complete mess of it, given our difference in height, and he stepped in and decided to show the children how it was really meant to go. It sounds incredibly soppy, but I wasn't able to take my eyes off of him. I couldn't breathe and it all passed in one enormous blur, because it felt like I was in a dream of some kind.' The two of them giggled together.

'But you told me that you ran away from him,' Dorina recalled. 'If you were so madly in love with him, why did you leave?'

'The Baroness.' Maria sighed. 'She told me that night that Georg didn't love me and that it was simply lust. That he wanted to have his way with me and then he would just toss me aside like nothing ever happened, and I was scared. Not of him, because I knew he was gentle and that he would never dishonour any woman in that way, but I thought I'd committed an unforgivable sin. I was sent there on God's errand and I let my own feelings get in the way of that, and I was heartbroken and confused. I ran away to the abbey without a word to anyone, only a card that said I missed my old life. That was the only lie I've ever told. I wanted to be with him. I just thought it was pointless to dream of it. I spoke to the Reverend Mother again about six weeks later, and she made me go back and face my fears. I didn't want to leave again, but I did as I was told and it was after we had all eaten dinner that night that he found me in the garden. He told me that he'd called his engagement to the Baroness off, because he had proposed to her whilst I'd been gone, and that he was madly in love with me. We spent the entire evening in the gazebo and he kissed me and told me that I was the only woman he wanted. It was amazing.'

'That's so romantic.' Dorina gushed as she slipped her arm through Maria's and the two of them laughed gently together. 'My husband and I met in an empty restaurant.'

'I don't think it really matters where you meet the love of your life, as long as you're both happy together.' Maria admitted. ' _Are_ you happy together?'

'Very.' Dorina smiled. 'He's the most incredible father and husband that I or Lorena could ever ask for, and we're so blessed to have him even if he is partly blind.'

'Then that's all that matters,' Maria reassured her. 'And no-one has the right to say otherwise.'

* * *

'Thank you for a lovely afternoon.' Maria smiled as she and Dorina were stood at the gates to the villa a few hours later. 'I can't tell you how nice it feels to have a few hours off from being a mother and not have to stop Kurt and Friedrich fighting over something stupid. Thank you also for putting my mind at rest about the stitch, I'm much calmer now.'

'I'm glad, and I'm always here if you need to speak to me.' Dorina reassured her, taking her hand in her own and squeezing it gently. 'You have my telephone number, so I'll be able to help you if you have any problems or if you need to ask me for help with anything. It feels so amazing to have a friend who knows what it's like to have this procedure.'

'It does.' Maria giggled. 'I'd better get inside because I don't know how much longer Georg can manage without me. It would be lovely to have Lorena over for a play-date next week, because she can meet my other children and you can meet my husband.' Dorina nodded with an excited smile. 'I'll ask him when it would be convenient and then I'll talk to you about it all when we go and pick up the girls on Monday afternoon.' The two of them partook in a gentle embrace, then, Maria smiling as Dorina released a content sigh.

'I'll see you soon.' Dorina smiled as their embrace broke and Maria opened the gate to the villa.

'You will.' She then returned her smile before stepping into the garden, latching the gate behind her and making her way towards her home.

It had been a wonderful afternoon.

* * *

Georg was sat on the settee in the sitting room as he read his paper a short time later, a soft sparkle in his eyes as he watched Maria enter the room. 'Hello darling.' He smiled.

'Hello.' She replied softly with an equally loving smile upon her lips as she made her way over to him, a gentle sigh escaping her as she removed the newspaper from his hands and sat down beside him before cupping his cheek and turning his head towards her to catch him in a slow and passionate kiss. She was able to sense his shock at her boldness as he didn't respond to her kiss straight away, a smirk forming upon her lips when he began to kiss her hungrily just moments later. 'Mmm, I missed you.' She murmured softly into his mouth as she cupped the back of his neck and their lips moved feverishly over one another's, his fingers running through her hair as he carefully began to lay her down.

'I don't know what's gotten into you in a matter of two hours, my love, but I love it.' He murmured between quick and hungry kisses, her arms around his neck as she sighed in satisfaction and he ran his hands warmly along her sides through the thin material of her dress. Their kiss came to a natural end a short time later, their soft lips parting with a gentle smack as Maria lay beneath him and her blonde hair was mussed as her lips were swollen. 'Not that I'm complaining, because that was incredible, but what was that for?'

'I told you.' She breathed, stretching up to kiss his lips lightly. 'I missed you.'

'You must have missed me a heck of a lot.' He chuckled lovingly, moving from over her before he took her hand and helped her into a sitting position. 'It's only been two hours.'

'Five minutes away from you seems like a century.' She purred, cuddling against his chest as he slipped his arm around her waist. 'I'm still eager for my kissing lesson tonight.'

'Oh, don't worry.' He kissed her nose softly. 'That's one lesson I won't be cancelling.'

That was for sure.

* * *

'What's the matter?' Maria asked lovingly as she and Georg were busy getting dressed for dinner with the children that evening and he was sat on their bed with a troubled look on his face, her brow furrowed in slight concern as she clasped her pearl necklace at the back and made her way over to him before placing herself in his lap and warmly sliding her arms around his neck. 'You can talk to me, sweetie, whatever it is.' She reminded him as he slipped his arms around her middle and she stroked his dark hair affectionately.

'Do you think I've failed as a father to Liesl?' He asked gently as he gazed into her eyes and she listened intently to him, her brow knitting together at his words.

'Why on earth would you say that?' She shook her head. 'Georg, you're an incredible father to our children!'

'No I'm not, Maria, I'm just a better father than I was at the beginning of last year. You know just as well as I do that Liesl comes to you for you to comfort before me, and that I'm her last resort.' Maria sighed deeply, knowing that her husband was right. 'She couldn't grow up at her own pace, Maria. From the moment Agathe took her last breath Liesl was a substitute mother to the others, and it was that way for five years. If I had been there; if I hadn't neglected the children and didn't think about my own stupid grief then I might have more of a strong relationship with the seven of them.' He sighed softly in satisfaction as his wife pressed her warm lips to her own in a deliciously soft and slow kiss.

'I can't believe you've just called the grief you felt over Agathe's death stupid, Georg.' She sighed. 'She was your wife for so many years and she bore you seven children, didn't she? Believe it or not, you _are_ allowed to grieve when you're a Baron. Just because you have a title doesn't mean you're any less human than the poorest man on earth, Georg.'

'I know that.' He mumbled. 'You just don't understand what that much grief does to a person, Maria.'

'Oh, don't I?' She furrowed her brow as she slipped from his arms. 'I lost both of my parents to a house-fire, Georg, _both_! The children may not have had much of a relationship with you, but at least they still _had_ a father!' Georg sighed as he watched her slip on her elbow-length gloves. 'They weren't sent to an uncle that made them spend night after night in a cold attic, with nothing but a thin mattress as a bed! My grief spiralled out of control because I wasn't allowed to even _mention_ my parents to my uncle, Georg, and I was eight! I wasn't an adult like you were when you went through all of that pain, darling, I was young and unsure as to why my parents weren't coming back! I have been put through so much grief in my life, first due to my parents' death and then having to go and live with an uncle who despised me, then to losing babies that I've longed for since I was sixteen, and now because the Reverend Mother has passed away and I can't even go back to the convent to pay my respects to her! Do you know how much that kills me?'

Her entire body was shaking with emotion as she stood in front of him, and he knew that what he had said to her just moments before could've been put much more softly. 'Oh, my darling.' He sighed as he stood from the bed and made his way over to her, Maria allowing him to draw her close to his chest before she began to sob softly into him and he stroked her hair comfortingly. 'I'm so sorry, sweetheart,' He whispered into her hair as she gripped his shirt tightly in her hand, her sobs wracking her small frame as he hushed her lovingly. 'Of course you know how seriously Agathe's death affected me.' She nodded through her sobs as she hyperventilated gently and her tears soaked through his shirt.

'You haven't failed Liesl, darling, she just comes to me first because I was the one she had to confide in for the weeks when you were in Vienna to visit the Baroness. The two of us formed a bond and she's just used to coming to me first, Georg, but she loves you so much, she's told me!' He nodded gently as she pulled away from his chest with a sniff. The two of them were silent for a moment as they gazed at one another before Georg allowed his gaze to drop from his wife's, down to her lips and back again before he placed a slow and soft kiss upon her lips. 'Georg, we haven't got-' He cut her off with another slow and tender kiss, a soft hum escaping her as she allowed him to walk her backwards, his hand cupping the back of her head when she fell back onto the mattress and he moved to lay beside her as their lips never parted. 'I love you.' She breathed.

'I love you too, my beautiful Baroness.' He reassured her before angling his head slightly to the side in order to slowly kiss his way down the side of her neck, her eyes closing.

'Mother, father, Nicolas says that Cook is ready to bring dinner up to the dining room. Are you almost ready?' Brigitta's soft voice filtered into the room from beneath the door.

'We're coming, darling, just give us a moment!' Maria replied gently as she gazed up at her husband, her hand resting at the side of her head as he smiled down at her.

'I really am sorry, darling.' He told her once he'd helped her to stand from the bed and she flattened down her dress. 'I never meant my words to come across so harshly.'

'Don't apologise.' She kissed his cheek lightly. 'I took it to heart and I shouldn't have done, Georg, it's probably just pregnancy hormones. I've been so emotional recently.'

'Nevertheless, I shouldn't have said that.' He kissed her temple. 'I love you.' He stroked her face lovingly as he smiled down at her.

'I love _you_ , sweetheart.' She took his hand in hers before beginning to lead her out of their bedroom and down the hallway. 'Now come on, I'm eating for two so you should find joy in watching Kurt and I fight over who gets more of Cook's alplermagronen.' He couldn't help but chuckle at that, kissing the side of her head tenderly as they walked slowly.

He certainly would.

* * *

'I don't think you need any more lessons after that one.' Georg chuckled breathlessly as he and Maria lay beside one another on their bed later that same evening and her small hand rested upon his bare chest as their lips were swollen, his hand resting possessively upon her hip through the silken material of her nightgown. 'You're an absolute natural.'

'Mmm, I guess nights of practice whilst on honeymoon do pay off.' She smirked as she nuzzled the tip of her nose against his before kissing his lips slowly. 'But in my defence I did have an _excellent_ teacher.' Georg hummed as he raised his brow at her.

'And who might this teacher be?' He chuckled. 'Do I know this man?'

'Oh, he's _so_ attractive.' She giggled. 'I can't breathe sometimes when I'm around him and he makes my heart race just by looking at me from across a table. It feels so good to be held in his arms, and I don't think I'd ever feel more comfortable anywhere else.' He ran his hand tenderly along her waist before resting his palm upon her lower abdomen.

'Should I be jealous of him?' He asked, kissing her forehead. 'I don't want anyone stealing you away from me, not when I worked so hard to make you mine.'

'I don't think there's any need to be.' She teased. 'As long as you keep yourself in my good graces and give me foot massages when my ankles start to swell.'

'Deal.' He chuckled, stroking her hair. 'I spent most of our honeymoon as your servant, so it's not like it's a foreign thing.'

'Cheeky beggar, you did not!' She smacked his chest halfheartedly, a gentle squeal escaping her as he began to tickle her sides. 'Stop!' She laughed, her head dropping back.

'Only if you say please.' He smirked.

'Plea-' He cut her off with a slow kiss. 'Georg!' She squealed as he continued to tickle her relentlessly.

'I didn't hear a "please".' He smirked, peals of laughter escaping her throat.

'Plea-' He cut her off with a kiss once again. 'Georg von Trapp, behave yourself!' She giggled as her back arched.

'It's only one word, darling, I'm sure you can manage it.' He chuckled.

'Please!' She exclaimed as she pressed her hands against his chest long enough to get the word out, her chest rising and falling heavily when he finally relented. 'I hate you.'

'You love me.' He shook his head, kissing her chin. 'You can't deny it.'

'No,' She rolled her eyes. 'I can't.'

Georg lay down beside her then before bringing her into his arms and drawing her against his chest, a content sigh escaping her as she wrapped her arm around his middle.

'Those hats you made are beautiful, my love.' He smiled into her hair. 'You have a knack for knitting, you know.'

'I'm not as good with knitting needles as I am with sewing ones, but I have to admit I'm quite proud of them.' She giggled. 'I can't wait to dress our baby up in little outfits.'

'It'll be here before you know it, my angel.' He reassured her. 'So you should really knuckle down and get some outfits made.'

'I'll have enough time for that when you confine me to bed at the end of my pregnancy, because you know you will.' She smirked sleepily. ' _You_ can't deny _that_.'

'Alright, smarty-pants.' He chuckled, kissing the crown of her head. 'You've had a long day and now you need to get some sleep, sweetheart.'

'Mmm, I am.' She hummed gently. 'Goodnight, Georg, I love you.'

'I love you too, my angel.' He reassured her as he turned out the lamp. 'You _and_ our little miracle.' He placed his hand over where their baby was residing, then, giving himself the satisfaction of knowing that their baby was protected and secure before he tightened his hold around his exhausted wife's waist and held her just slightly closer to his chest.

Where she belonged.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the extremely long chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review, thank you! x**


	7. Chapter 7

Maria couldn't hold back the soft hum of satisfaction that left her as she was sat atop her husband's desk in his study early the following morning and the two of them continued to kiss languidly as she had her arms wrapped around his neck, his large hands resting upon her perfect waist through the thin fabric of her cream blouse as her soft pink jacket now lay in a sorry state on the settee in the corner of the room and he stroked his thumbs gently against the exquisite curves that he found. The two of them understood that it was risky to indulge in such a passionate kiss when the children were in the next room and that they should probably wait until the seven of them were in bed that evening, and Maria had stuck to that rule for the first few weeks of the family being in their new villa. However, she had known from the beginning that it would only be a matter of time until the persuasive streak that she knew was within Georg came through and she would abandon that rule. She had been right, of course, since she had found herself tightly locking the door ever since they had got a lock installed, because she knew without a shred of doubt that he would be pulling her into his arms for a deliciously soft but passionate kiss.

Her husband's strong hands travelling around to the small of her back was what brought her out of her trance-like state a few moments later and she released a delicate hum of satisfaction against his lips as he pulled her blouse carefully out of her skirt and permitted his hands to come to rest upon the exquisitely warm skin that he found there, his lips still brushing the sweetest of kisses against her lips as he brushed his thumbs soothingly against the flawless flesh of her back. She tangled her fingers deeply in his dark hair as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and nipped his lower lip enticingly, feeling his soft smile against her lips as he drew her further into his warmth when he permitted his tongue to dance lightly against the seam of her lower lip in a silent plea for entrance. She parted her lips carefully beneath his own, then, allowing him to explore her perfect mouth with extreme tenderness as she ran her fingers affectionately through his dark hair which was greying slightly at the tips. 'Tease.' He murmured softly against her lips as she raked her fingernails lightly against his scalp and he squeezed her waist lovingly, her enchanting giggle vibrating against his lips before he began to slow them down a little.

'What is it?' She asked gently as she allowed her hands to drop to the sides of his neck and she traced the sharpness of his jaw with her thumbs as his lips curled up into a grin.

'Nothing,' He reassured her with a lingering kiss to her forehead before he ran his hands tenderly along the curves of her sides through her blouse. 'It's just that it's hard for me to believe that you're actually mine, sometimes, and so I have to be able to just look at you to know that I'm not dreaming.' Maria couldn't prevent the blood from surging up to her cheeks as she slid both her arms around his neck and crossed her ankles over each other to keep her legs tight around his waist, her lips meeting his in a soft and slow kiss. He ran his hands soothingly along her waist as their lips caressed gently for several long seconds, his heart swelling with the undying love and devotion that he held for his wife. 'Do you know how proud you made me on our last night in Austria, my love?' He raised his brow at her as he stroked her hair delicately. 'How proud I was to be your husband?'

'But I didn't do anything.' She furrowed her brow slightly as she ran her hands softly along his shoulders. 'All I did was follow your instructions, which makes a change, but still.'

He couldn't help but chuckle lovingly at her words as he took her by the waist and helped her down from his desk before taking her by the hand, brushing his thumb lightly over her wedding ring as he led her over to the settee and brought her into his lap after he had lowered himself down onto it. 'Do you really think that what you did that evening had no impact on the outcome?' He asked lovingly as he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist and she slipped her arm around his shoulders, shrugging her own shoulders in reply as she gazed into his eyes. 'If you hadn't had supported me from the moment we read that newspaper article when we were still in Paris; if you hadn't had been next to me and supported me during and after the music festival then we wouldn't have made it out of Austria, Maria, that's one thing I am completely certain about. I could clearly see it in your eyes that you didn't want to leave Austria, darling, but I also saw in your eyes that you were more concerned about the future of our family.' She nodded with a smile.

'Just the thought of you being forced to go to Bremerhaven made me nauseous, Georg.' She admitted to him, sighing in satisfaction as he kissed her warm forehead lingeringly.

'If it wasn't for you, Maria, I wouldn't have been able to prevent that from happening. I know that if I had married Elsa then my life would be so different than it is now, and the happiness that I have with you and the children wouldn't exist. She wouldn't have supported my decision to leave Austria, my love, and I know for a fact that she wouldn't have stood up to Herr Zeller like you did. If I'd gone another way; if I hadn't had come to you on your first night back and if she hadn't had accepted the fact that you were the one I wanted, then I know that I would've been killed by now. I wouldn't be married to such a perfect woman,' He stroked her face tenderly. 'And I wouldn't have a baby on the way.'

'Every decision that you make is _my_ decision too, Georg, I told you that on the afternoon that we returned to Austria after our honeymoon.' She reminded him. 'I meant it, too.'

'I know you did, my love,' He smiled as he brought her close and allowed her to rest her head upon his shoulder as her hand came to rest just above his heart. 'And I adore you for it.' He kissed her hairline slowly as he allowed his hand to come to rest upon her lower abdomen through her skirt, his fingertips stroking gently against where their baby lay as the two of them sat in a comfortable silence for a time. A gentle knocking upon the study door was what brought the two of them back to the present, Maria gasping slightly.

'Mother, Kurt said that his stomach was hurting and now he's been sick in the family room!' Louisa's voice filtered into the study beneath the door, Maria releasing a loving sigh.

'I'm coming, just go and sit with him until I come in!' She called back before she heard Louisa's footsteps fading off. 'Could you take him upstairs whilst I clean up?' She sighed.

'I'll sort things out down here, sweetheart, it's no problem.' He reassured her as she rose from his lap and slipped her jacket back on after tucking her blouse in. 'You take him.'

'Thank you.' She smiled, placing her hand upon his shoulder as she leaned down to press a slow kiss to his lips. 'Could you maybe telephone Dr. Braun, too? I want his opinion.'

'Of course, Maria, you just go and get Kurt into bed.' He instructed her softly, Maria smiling before she made her way over to the door and unlocked it before slipping through it, a warm smile upon his lips as he knew how much love she held for their youngest son. Their shared bond was one of the most incredible things that he had witnessed in his life.

* * *

'I didn't mean to, mother, honest.' Kurt whimpered gently as Maria helped to prop him up against his pillows a short time later and she tucked him warmly into bed, a soft smile upon her lips as she cupped the roundness of his cheek tenderly in her palm before brushing the pad of her thumb slowly over the pale skin that she found. 'It was an accident.'

'Shh, sweetheart...' She soothed as she lowered herself down onto the bed beside him and he nuzzled into the palm of her hand with a contented sigh, his incredibly soft blonde hair falling into his eyes before she swept it back into place. 'You never need to apologise to me or your father for being under the weather, darling,' She smiled softly. 'We both love you so terribly much, and the only reason we would ever be cross with you about something like this is if you were unwell and you never told us.' He nodded quietly as she stroked his face lightly, a deep sigh escaping her as she frowned when she pressed the back of her palm to his forehead. 'You're very warm and clammy, my angel.' She sighed.

'My nightshirt is sticking to my skin, mother.' He admitted as he shifted uncomfortably.

'We can remove it if you want, love.' She told him before he nodded and allowed her to undo the first few buttons on his shirt. She had to stifle her gasp at the sight before her. There was a small light pink rash upon one side of his chest. 'Kurt, darling, stick out your tongue for me.' She urged him as calmly as she possibly could, willing her voice not to quiver as she felt her heart pound against her chest. His tongue was exactly as she had thought. Bright red. 'Just wait here for a moment, darling, I'm going to find your father.' Kurt seemed rather perplexed but still nodded nevertheless, Maria waiting until she was out of the room before she cupped her hand over her mouth and let out a soft whimper.

* * *

Georg was just leaving the sitting room when he saw Maria hurrying down the stairs towards him, his brow furrowing slightly as her chest rose and fell heavily and her soft blue eyes held fear and distress. 'My darling, what is it?' He asked with the concern clear in his voice, her hand upon his chest as she breathed heavily and her gaze was fixed on his.

'Have you called the doctor yet?' She whimpered gently.

'I'm just about to, my love, but will you please tell me why you're so upset?' He cupped her cheek in his palm.

'You need to tell him that it's urgent and that he needs to come as fast as he possibly can.' She told him gently as her chest continued to rise and fall sharply, tears in her voice.

'I think Kurt has scarlet fever.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter and the cliff-hanger, guys, please don't hate me! I'll try and get the next part up as soon as possible, don't worry! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_'I think Kurt has scarlet fever.'_

The first thing that Georg registered after his wife had whimpered those words was how hard his heart was thumping against his chest and the surge of utter dread that coursed through his veins. He should have noticed the signs. Headaches, high temperature, vomiting? He was the one who'd had to get up in the early hours of the morning with Agathe after she had first contracted the disease, bringing her aspirin and running a cold cloth carefully over her skin to bring down her temperature as there had been a sick bowl next to their bed. When Marta had caught the disease the doctor had managed to prescribe medication for her which had helped to clear it up in a matter of weeks. Agathe had been by her side day in and day out, refusing to leave when Georg had desperately urged her to, meaning that she had been infected by their daughter. She had been riddled with it, the poor woman, her once beautiful skin tarnished and her once soft tongue so red and sore that she could barely talk. She died after just two weeks of contracting the disease. Just the thought of anything of the sort happening to one of his children, especially now that he had formed such a strong bond with them, made Georg want to burst into sobs.

'Maria, what do you _mean_ you think Kurt has scarlet fever?' He asked gently so the children couldn't possibly hear him, his voice trembling as he held his wife's soft hand in his.

'Kurt said that his nightshirt was sticking to his skin and that he was feeling uncomfortable, so I offered to help him remove it so that he would be a little cooler. I only managed to open the top three buttons before I saw the rash just underneath his collar bone, and I know that the rash is one of the more clearer signs next to how red the affected ones' tongue is.' Soft tears were rolling down her cheeks now as she gripped her husband's shirt tightly in her hand, Georg shushing her gently as he reached up to slowly brush them away with his fingertips despite how badly his own heart was breaking. 'I told him to stick out his tongue so that I could look at it and when he did it was incredibly red, darling, and I knew I had to come and find you.' Georg allowed her to lay her head down upon his chest, then, a deep sigh escaping his lips as he stroked her hair and kissed her crown.

'Did you tell Kurt about what his symptoms could mean?' He asked quietly as he could feel the emotions that he only ever let out in front of his wife beginning to stir within him, his shoulders slumping in relief when she shook her head quietly against his chest and slipped her arms around his waist. 'Good girl, we don't need him thinking that he'll get as bad as his mother did.' He told her, Maria nodding softly before she pulled away from his chest and gazed up at him with tears in her light blue eyes as she sucked her lower lip. 'Oh, my angel.' He sighed as he cupped her face warmly in his hands and pressed his lips to her forehead several times as she began to sob gently, her hands gripping his shirt.

'I should have seen the signs!' She whimpered through her tears as he nuzzled his nose affectionately against her hairline. 'If I had just paid more attention to him over the last couple of days then this could've been avoided, Georg, he could have been put on medication by now and he could be on his way to getting fitter, but he's not! This is my fault.' She released a startled gasp against his lips when he pressed them quickly to her own and kissed her with a hunger that she hadn't been accustomed to since their honeymoon.

'Don't you _dare_ blame yourself for this, Maria, I won't allow it.' He growled as he drew her close by the waist and pressed his forehead against hers as the two of them breathed deeply. 'You were recovering from your procedure, darling, and neither of us were given any reason to believe Kurt may have scarlet fever.' He pointed out, kissing her warmly. 'Come here.' He took her by the hand, then, before leading her into his study and gesturing for her to sit down on the settee as he made his way up to his desk and unscrewed his bottle of Scotch. 'I want you to drink all of this, Maria, because it'll help with your shaking.' He told her as he poured the whisky into a small glass, Maria nodding obediently.

'Thank you.' She spoke softly as she accepted the glass from him and took a slow sip of it, Georg chuckling lovingly at how she now enjoyed the way that the drink burned as it made its way down her throat. 'Why don't you go and sit with Kurt for a little while, darling?' She cupped the side of his neck warmly as he knelt before her and she was able to see the fear and emotion in his eyes despite the fact that he was keeping his trepidation to himself. 'I can telephone the doctor and then ask Liesl to watch the children so that I can come up and sit with the two of you until Dr. Braun arrives.' Georg nodded slowly in agreement as his hand rested upon her knee and he stroked it slowly through her skirt.

'Are you sure you'll be okay?' He raised his brow as he stroked her cheek lovingly with his free hand, the smile that she blessed him with answering his question for her.

'Go to him.' She told him gently. 'He needs you, Georg, he needs you to hold him and to tell him that things are going to be fine.'

'But what if they aren't?' He asked tearfully, Maria sighing softly as she knew that he was finally letting out his emotions. 'What if things just get worse?' A solitary tear fell.

'My darling.' She soothed as she placed the glass of Scotch down on the table and rested her hands upon his shoulders, kissing his cheek softly. 'All we can do is have hope, my love, and we've had to have enough of that over these past few months.' He nodded with a loving smile. 'I think the trials we've faced together has made us stronger that way.'

'They have, sweetheart, you're right.' He sighed as he took her fingertips in his hand and kissed the back of her palm lingeringly. 'I love you so much, Maria.'

'I love you too.' She cupped his cheek warmly in her palm before pressing a beautiful kiss onto his lips. 'So much more than I can ever hope to explain.'

* * *

'Father?' Kurt sighed contentedly a short while later as he was laying against his chest and Georg had his strong arm wrapped lovingly around his middle, the fingers on his free hand running soothingly through his soft blonde hair as his chin rested atop his head and he hummed softly in reply. 'Why did mother look so scared when she saw my tongue?' Kurt shifted slightly so that his head was resting upon his father's warm shoulder and Georg turned his head toward him, their blue eyes meeting as he released a troubled sigh. 'Father, am I _very_ sick?' Kurt asked nervously as his arm was draped loosely over Georg's stomach and Georg took a deep breath before pulling his son further into his warmth.

'You might be.' He admitted as he stroked his son's hair lovingly. 'But your mother and I don't want you to worry about anything, because we're going to take care of it all. Your only job is to focus on getting better, alright?' Kurt nodded softly. 'Your mother is telephoning the doctor now, but we won't know exactly what's wrong with you until he's here.' Kurt fell silent for a moment as he gazed down at his father's chest and gripped his shirt tightly in the palm of his hand, focusing on the feeling of his fingertips stroking his hair.

'Am I going to get as poorly as my first mother did and have to be carried everywhere?' He asked nervously, Georg feeling his heart drop as he knew that even though Kurt had only been eight years old at the time of Agathe's early demise, he had noticed everything that'd taken place. 'Am I going to be unable to get out of bed like she was? Will I die?'

'Of course you won't, don't be silly.' Georg tried to seem as calm as possible even though there was a lump in his throat at the thought of losing his youngest son to the disease that took his wife long before her time. 'Your mother was much sicker than you are, Kurt, and there was no way to cure her. No medication could have worked or prolonged her time with us, and even if it had given her a few more weeks she only would've been in pain through them. She didn't have a life, Kurt, she couldn't even hold Gretl in her arms.'

'I know that I have a new mother now, father, and I love her more than I ever thought I would, but it doesn't stop me from thinking about my first mother. Is that bad of me?'

'No, son.' Georg kissed his hairline gently as he ran his hand slowly along his bare side. 'I think about your mother every day and I remember what she was like and how happy our marriage was, and there's nothing wrong in it. You're bound to remember your first mother, Kurt, because she raised you and you had an extremely strong bond with her in the years before she died. There is no reason for you to feel guilty for thinking about her, Kurt, and I'm glad that you remember her because one day I wont be here to do that.' Kurt nuzzled into his neck, then, tightening his hold around his father's waist as he buried his face into his warm skin and allowed him to hold him close with a kiss to his crown.

Georg refused to worry about his son until he knew for certain that he was seriously sick.

Besides, there was a chance that he didn't even have scarlet fever.

* * *

'It's _definitely_ scarlet fever.' Dr. Braun sighed as he was stood outside of Kurt's room with Maria and Georg later that morning and the couples' anxiousness was written on their faces as the Baron had his arm wrapped around his wife's waist. 'It's quite a severe case, too, not a mild one as we were hoping for. He'll need strong antibiotics and it is crucial that he has no contact with either of you or any of the other children. Baroness, it's vital that you don't enter his bedroom at all in your current condition. It can't hurt the baby, but you're more at risk of becoming sick with the disease than anyone else in the household because your immune system is much lower due to your pregnancy.' Maria nodded.

'If neither of us can go in there, then how on earth do you expect us to tend to our son?' Georg growled as his hand remained possessively upon his wife's hip.

'Darling, losing your temper isn't going to help anyone.' Maria reminded him as she placed her hand upon his chest and he huffed in annoyance as he knew she was right.

'I suggest that you employ a Governess or Nanny to care for your son until he isn't contagious, which can be around 24 hours after his first dose of antibiotics.' Dr. Braun said.

'I am not hiring any more Governesses.' Georg scoffed. 'All the ones I've employed had have turned out to be disasters.'

Maria felt a pang of hurt course through her as she cast her gaze down to the floor.

'I need some air.' Georg admitted as he unwrapped his arm from around his wife's waist. 'I'm feeling claustrophobic.'

'Georg, you can't just walk out whenever something doesn't go the way you want it to!' Maria called after him, groaning softly in annoyance as he went downstairs. 'I'm sorry.'

'There's no need to apologise, Baroness, he's bound to be wary considering what happened to Agathe.' Doctor Braun sighed. 'I still urge you to hire a Nanny though, just for the next couple of days until Kurt has taken his last dose of antibiotics and he's not contagious anymore. Then you can tend to him yourself and you won't be at risk.' Maria nodded.

'I'll try and get the Captain to come round to the idea.' She reassured him. 'I'm sure that as soon as he's calmed down a little he'll be able to think rationally about all of this.'

'Thank you, Baroness.' The doctor smiled. 'I can show myself out and I'll send my bill in a day or two.' Maria smiled kindly before watching as he made his way down the hall.

 _'Now to find out where Georg's stormed off to.'_ She sighed to herself. _'This is going to be fun.'_ With a deep sigh and slight eye-roll she began to follow her husband's path.

* * *

Georg couldn't help but sigh deeply as he was sat out on the bench in the garden a short time later and his cigarette was settled between his index and middle fingers, his gaze cast out over the lake as he leaned back against the bench and took a long drag of his cigarette. It was extremely rare that he even held a cigarette, let alone lit one and made use of it, because he wasn't that fond of the taste and it made Maria refuse to kiss him. However, he always seemed to have a deep craving for one whenever he found himself in a dark place. His youngest son had scarlet fever. The little boy who had been over the moon to have received his father's old shipmate's cap for his sixth birthday had scarlet fever, the same disease that almost took two of the most important people in his life away from him, proving too powerful for one but not for the other to fight off. Georg didn't have any idea about how he was going to tell the children that their brother had scarlet fever, not when he could remember their faces when he'd told them about their mother.

It was then that he heard the soft crunching of stones a short distance away and he turned his head toward the source of the sound before smiling lovingly as he watched Maria hesitantly making her way over to him, the late morning breeze running through her short blonde hair as her hands were clasped in front of her and she allowed a light smile of her own to grace her lips. She lowered herself down onto the bench next to him when she reached his side a few moments later, neither of them saying a word as they watched the lake ripple perfectly. Wordlessly, a few moments later, she took his hand gently in her own before slipping her fingers through his and allowing him to stroke his thumb over her knuckles. 'Don't you even think of trying to kiss me, Captain von Trapp.' He turned his head towards her then, chuckling warmly as he saw the beautiful smirk upon her lips. 'Can I ask you something?' She hummed as she snuggled closer to him a short while later and he released her hand in order to drape his arm protectively around her shoulders.

'Anything, sweetheart.' He kissed her brow as her head came to rest upon his shoulder.

'Was I really a complete disaster when I was a Governess to our children? It's just that you said that all of the ones you employed turned out to be disasters, so I just thought..'

He sighed deeply as he reached up to stroke the sharpness of her jawline with his fingertips, his gaze meeting hers as he held her close. 'I wasn't thinking when I said it, Maria.' He admitted. 'The eleven Governesses before you were complete disasters, yes, but you weren't. I've told you time and time again that you were the only one who'd ever acted so compassionately and so warmly to the children, and that you were the first one that they ever actually felt comfortable with. I know that things weren't exactly perfect in our own relationship at the start, but if you hadn't had come to work for me then I wouldn't have such a bond with our children. I wouldn't be able to sleep next to you every night.' She smiled as he allowed his hand to drop to her waist. 'I wouldn't be able to take you in my arms whenever I wanted to and,' She gasped softly as he brushed a slow kiss over the creamy skin of her neck. 'Kiss your neck whenever I please to do so.' She permitted her eyes to fall closed as he continued to cover her neck with delicate and warm kisses.

'You know that I don't like you kissing me when you've been smoking,' She breathed as she buried her fingers in his hair and he ran his strong hand along the dip of her side as he left an open-mouthed kiss to the sensitive spot just under her ear, causing her to shiver in delight as she buried her face in his shoulder. 'But this time I think I'll let you off.' She hummed softly in contentment as he began to trail his delightful kisses back down the slopes of her neck, his breath warm against her skin as he held her waist through the brushed fabric of her jacket and she turned her head into his neck with a soft sigh of contentment. It wasn't too long until he reached her shoulder and she could feel him brush soft and sweet kisses over the material of her jacket as he trailed his hands along the curves of her waist, nothing but love and devotion in his eyes as he pulled away from her.

'How did I ever live without you?' He asked gently as he gazed into her eyes and her soft hand rested upon his chest through the crisp fabric of his shirt, an enchanting smile on her lips as he dropped his cigarette onto the floor and put it out with his foot. 'I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you, you know.' He sighed gently. 'I love you so much.'

'You don't have to worry about losing me, Georg, because I'm never going to leave your side again for as long as I live.' She reassured him as she stroked the side of his face, a perfect smile upon her lips as she leaned forward to brush the slowest of kisses against his warm cheek. 'When the Reverend Mother told me that I had to leave the abbey and I tried to convince her to let me stay, I told her that the convent was my home, my family; my whole life. I thought that for so long, but when I walked down the aisle on the day of our wedding I knew that I'd been wrong. The religious life was and always will be an incredibly large part of me, but when I became your wife I realised that my main priority was you and our children. The eight of you are my home, my family and my life, and I think I knew it long before it even registered in my mind on the night that you proposed.'

Georg sighed warmly at her as he reached up to stroke her face affectionately, his heart swelling with the amount of love he held for the enchanting woman before him. 'What I did to deserve a wife as lovely and as irresistibly gorgeous as you, I will never know.' He admitted as she gazed lovingly at him. 'But I do know that I'm never letting go of you.' She hummed softly in satisfaction as he pressed his lips warmly to her forehead before she allowed him to wrap his arm around her shoulders once again, her head laying upon his shoulder as he allowed his free hand to rest upon her stomach through her dress. 'You'll start showing soon.' He beamed into her hair as she covered his hand with her own.

'I'm going to resemble a whale, aren't I?' She huffed playfully with a pout as she gazed down at her belly and laced her fingers with his.

'Mmm hmm,' He chuckled. 'But a _gorgeous_ whale.'

'Oh, shut up.' She smacked his chest gently before snuggling further into him, smiling as he kissed her head. 'I know you dislike the idea, Georg, but we need a Nanny for Kurt.'

'I know we do.' He admitted as he ran his hand lovingly along where their unborn child lay. 'It's just hard for me to believe that he's got the disease that killed Agathe so quick.'

'He isn't going to die, my love, we won't let that happen.' She reassured him as she brought his gaze to hers, cupping his cheek in her soft palm. 'Times have changed since the last time scarlet fever hit this household, and there have been so many new improvements in medical research. Kurt is going to be fine again in no time, sweetheart, I promise.'

'I hope you're right, my darling, I really do.' He sighed as he pulled her close to his chest once again and rested his chin atop her head as she snuggled close. 'For all our sakes.'

* * *

'Your father and I know that this is going to be hard for the six of you to hear, but we also know that you all understand that Kurt is very unwell.' The children nodded quietly as their mother spoke to them later that afternoon and she was stood before them as their father's arm was wrapped gently around her waist, Marta sitting in Brigitta's lap as little Gretl was settled in Friedrich's and he held her close to his chest. 'The reason that I asked Liesl to keep an eye on you all this morning wasn't so that your father and I could run an errand in town to buy some medication for him, it was because we had telephoned the doctor and we didn't want you all to worry if you saw him.' The children gazed at each other silently before looking back up at their parents and waiting patiently to learn what was wrong with their brother. 'It appears that Kurt has managed to catch scarlet fever.'

Georg saw Liesl's face immediately fall as she was sat in a chair behind the others, a deep sigh leaving him as she stood without a word before making her way out of the room.

'Isn't that what Marta had when she was three before she passed it on to our first mother, father?' Brigitta asked quietly as she stroked Marta's hair, Georg nodding with a sigh.

'But mother, scarlet fever was what killed our first mother.' Louisa's eyes widened slightly.

'Is Kurt going to die?' Friedrich added nervously.

'No, of course not!' Maria added quickly so not to prolong her stepchildren's negative thinking, the three of them sighing in relief as their shoulders slumped. 'Dr. Braun came to see Kurt this morning and told your father and I that it was a severe case, not a mild one, but he could treat it. Kurt needs strong antibiotics, fluids, and a lot of sleep so that he can get better. The five of you need to swear to your father and I that you won't go into his room under any circumstances, because if you get to close to him then you're going to get sick too. Your father and I have enough on our plate with Kurt unwell without the five of you coming down with it too, so you all need to promise us that you won't go in.'

'We promise, mother.' The five of them spoke in unison.

'You also need to be as quiet as possible when you go past his bedroom so that he can rest and so that you don't disturb him, because it's going to take twice as long for him to get better if he can't rest.' The children nodded in obedience. 'Friedrich, darling, you're going to have to share Brigitta's room until Kurt's not contagious anymore, is that okay?'

'Yes, mother.' He smiled.

'Good boy.' She sighed as Georg ran his hand soothingly along the curve of her side. 'You may all go and play outside, now, and I'll call for you all when it's time for lunch.'

The five of them got up immediately before hurrying out of the room and closing the door behind them, their laughter echoing through the lower floors of the villa.

'I'm going to have to go and check on Liesl, Maria, I can imagine she's worked herself into quite a state considering she didn't stay to hear the rest.' Maria nodded softly at him.

'I'll go down and get your Scotch from the kitchens so that it's in your study when you've calmed her down.' She smiled, offering him her cheek when he leaned down to kiss it.

'You're such a good wife.' He chuckled as he took her hand and squeezed it gently.

'Mmm, only because I have such a good husband.' She giggled lovingly before rising up on her tiptoes and kissing his lips softly. 'I love kissing you.' She admitted with a smile.

'The feeling's mutual.' He smirked, leaving a final kiss to her lips before running his hands down the outside of her arms. 'It's one of my favourite things.'

She shook her head with a loving giggle as she watched him make his way across the room and through the double doors.

Oh, how she cherished that man.

* * *

It was a short time later when Georg reached Liesl's bedroom door and he held off from reaching for the door handle in order to listen carefully for any sounds from the room. It was silent, meaning that his daughter wasn't in floods of tears over her brother which was a good sign, but also too quiet to mean that she wasn't hurting over the tragic events that she had witnessed in relation to the disease several years before. She'd only been twelve when she had seen her mother collapse in the garden whilst watching she and her other siblings played. Everything had spiralled out of control after that moment, and Georg was unsure as to whether or not his perfect little girl - who wasn't so little anymore - would ever fully get over the traumatic things she had seen over the course of her birth mother's fatal illness. Knocking lightly upon the door, Georg waited for Liesl's light voice to grant him access to her room. When the sound of her voice never broke through the silence, however, he carefully began to push the door open with a deep sigh. She was at her small desk when he entered the room, reading slowly through one of her textbooks before writing onto a sheet of paper as her gramophone played softly in the background.

'Working hard, I see.' He smiled gently over at her as he closed the door behind himself and she looked up from whatever it was that she was working on, smiling lightly at him.

'I have a health class examination in the morning, so I'm just making sure I've covered everything.' She admitted as he began to make his way over to her, a soft sigh escaping her as he rested his large hand upon the smooth skin of her shoulder and pressed an incredibly delicate kiss to the top of her head as she allowed her hands to settle in her lap.

'You always did come home with perfect reports from your teachers.' He recalled with a smile as he rubbed her shoulder softly. 'You used to get embarrassed when your mother told everyone about your examination grades at parties and gatherings.' Liesl giggled as she leaned back in her chair and tilted her head back against his chest, allowing him to leave a kiss to the smooth skin of her hairline. 'But I also remember that you always worked ten times harder in your studies when you wanted to get your mind off something.'

'Hearing mother say that Kurt has scarlet fever made me think of my first mother, father, it made me remember how different and sick she looked on the day she passed away. She was so thin and I still remember how hard and painful it was for her to talk when you let the seven of us in to see her and to say goodbye to her, but she still forced herself to tell me how much she loved me and how proud she was of me. I know that I fight with him more than I should and I know that I need to tell him that I love him more than I do, but just because I argue with him doesn't mean that I don't care about him and that I don't love him as much as I love Marta or Gretl or any of the others.' She whimpered.

'Oh, Liesl.' Georg sighed lovingly as he moved to kneel down beside her chair and she allowed him to take her hand in his own. 'I know that, my darling, no-one says you don't.'

'But what if something happens to him, father?' She asked as her tears clogged her voice. 'What if he's not strong enough to fight it off? What if he gets as sick as mother did?'

'First of all, Misses, he is a von Trapp,' He smiled playfully as he kissed the back of her palm. 'Which means he _is_ strong enough.' She giggled tearfully. 'Second of all, we caught Kurt's case of scarlet fever early which means that more can be done. We only caught your mother's when her organs were already beginning to rapidly shut down, my darling.' She nodded quietly before a gentle sniff escaped her and a solitary tear danced over the curve of her cheek, Georg sighing deeply as he returned to his natural height and aided his daughter in standing from her chair before he led her over to her bed and lowered himself down onto the mattress before drawing her into his lap. 'I don't care how long the two of us have to sit here,' He spoke gently to her as her head lay upon his shoulder and her arms were wrapped tightly around his middle as she sobbed into his neck. 'But I'm not going anywhere until you feel as though you're stable enough to be alone, alright, sweetheart?' She nodded against his warm skin as she hyperventilated through her tears.

'Father?' She choked out as she gripped his shirt tightly in her perfectly sculpted hand.

'Yes, my love?' He hummed against her hairline as he pressed a slow kiss to it.

'I love you.' She managed to say as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

'I love you too, my perfect girl.' He reassured her as he ran his hand soothingly along the curve of her side through the thin material of her dress. 'So much.'

* * *

He couldn't help but sigh deeply a short time later as he lay contentedly beneath his daughter's quilt and Liesl was sleeping soundly in his arms, her head settled upon his chest. Instead of seeing his nearly-seventeen-year-old daughter in his arms he saw her as his six-year-old, remembering how he'd lain in the exact same position almost eleven years ago after she'd told him that she was being bullied at school and she'd been inconsolable. She'd always had such an affectionate streak in her; always been a father's girl. Her head was resting upon his collarbone as her fingers were curled in the fabric of his shirt, her warm brown hair splayed out over his shoulder and arm as her own chest rose and fell slowly as she was finally peaceful and no longer in an inconsolable state. 'My baby girl.' He whispered, kissing her hair.

She snuggled further into him with a gentle murmur, then, Georg chuckling affectionately as she subconsciously buried her head underneath his chin and wrapped her arm tight around his waist beneath the covers before settling against him and drifting back off into slumber. He looked up from his daughter at the soft squeak of the bedroom door on its hinges, his lips curling up into a smile of pure love and devotion as the vision that was his wife made her way into their daughter's room. 'I was wondering why you hadn't come down for the last hour-and-a-half, but now I see that you've been otherwise engaged.' Maria giggled lovingly as she made her way over to the bed before lowering herself down onto it and leaning down to kiss his warm lips lingeringly. 'How is she?' She sighed gently once they'd parted, her light blue eyes sparkling lightly as she stroked Liesl's soft hair.

'She's worn herself out with her crying.' He sighed as he gazed up at his wife and she caressed Liesl's flawless face soothingly. 'She's been forcing herself to revise constantly so that she can pass her examination tomorrow, and I believe it is beginning to take its toll on her. She's also a mess because of Kurt's condition and it reminds her of her mother.'

'It doesn't help that we've been asking her to look after the children so much over the last few days either, I suppose.' Maria figured as she stroked a strand of Liesl's hair out of her face. 'She's been so unhappy recently, darling, you've noticed that.' She told him. 'She needs friends but she just keeps herself to herself and doesn't socialise with anyone.'

Georg couldn't deny that.

'We should get away for a week-or-so.' He smiled up at her as he took her hand in his. 'I think we all deserve a break after the couple of months we've had, what do you think?'

'A holiday sounds incredible,' She sighed happily as she threaded her fingers through his. 'But darling, there's not many places we can go now.'

'I know of one place,' He smirked, brushing his thumb slowly over her wedding ring. 'We both said that we wanted to go back there one day to finish our honeymoon properly.'

'There's nowhere else I would rather go, my love, especially now that we can take the children with us, but we both know about the possibilities of another war.' She admitted.

'Maria, it's the middle of July.' He told her as he squeezed her hand lovingly. 'The Nazis took over Austria seven months ago and I don't know about you, but I believe that if the war was going to take place this year then it would have started by now.' She nodded with a slight hum. 'If you don't want to go back to Paris and complete our honeymoon the way we wanted, then that's fine,' He smirked slightly as he knew that she was starting to give in. 'But I have to admit, kissing you at the top of the Eiffel Tower sounds perfect.'

'Oh, alright!' She giggled softly so not to wake Liesl from her slumber, entwining her fingers with his own. 'We'll have to wait until Kurt has fully recovered before we go, but I'm sure that it won't take long if he does as he's told and lets the Nanny give him his medication.' Georg's stormy blue eyes lit up as he smiled. 'You're like an excitable schoolboy.'

'Well, the thought of being back in the most beautiful city in the world with the most beautiful _girl_ in the world has that effect on me.' He charmed as he stroked her wrist softly.

'Mmm, once a charmer always a charmer.' She rolled her eyes. 'I love you, Georg Ludwig von Trapp.'

He chuckled lovingly as he kissed her knuckles. 'I love you too, Maria Augusta von Trapp.' He admitted softly. 'Endlessly.'

* * *

It was later that same evening when Maria and Georg were dancing slowly together in his study to the soft music that was coming from the gramophone in the far corner of the room, her head resting upon his shoulder as his strong hand was pressed into her lower back and he held her close as her own arm was wrapped around his waist. His grasp on her free hand was firm yet gentle as they continued to turn in slow circles, a deep sigh of contentment leaving his lips as he felt her nuzzle the tip of her nose lightly against the side of his neck. 'I know that our lives haven't been exactly perfect over the last couple of months, sweetheart, and I know that things haven't gone the way we hoped that they would once we arrived here, but having you safe in my arms reminds me that all of the struggles we've faced together have been worth it.' He murmured against her hairline as he turned her head towards her, pressing his lips warmly to her forehead. 'I could be hundreds of miles away from you right now, but I'm not and that's what I am thankful for.'

'Me too.' She whispered as she met his gaze momentarily before nuzzling further into his shoulder and smiling as he drew her further into his warmth. 'If any part of our escape plan had gone wrong that night; if anyone else other than Rolf had found us then I dread to think what would have happened. I wouldn't be held in your arms now, though, that is one thing I _do_ know. I wouldn't be able to climb into bed beside you every night and fall asleep listening to your heartbeat; waking up to the same sound. I also know that I'd be nowhere near as happy or as content as I am now, Georg, not without you beside me. I wouldn't be pregnant and I wouldn't have you to help me with my morning sickness.'

The two of them were silent for a time as they continued to dance and the fire continued to crackle and spit in the hearth, the two of them breaking their embrace once the light music had stopped and their dance came to a natural end. 'You are an exquisite dance partner, Baroness von Trapp.' He beamed perfectly down at her. 'The best I've ever had.'

'As are you, Captain von Trapp.' She replied with a gentle smirk.

'How should I repay you for such a fine dance?' He raised his brow. 'Would a kiss suffice?'

'Mmm, it just might.' She giggled before he drew her close by the waist and her arms slipped slowly around his neck before their lips met in a deliciously slow and lingering kiss. They kissed languidly for several long moments as he ran his hands slowly along the curves of her sides through her dress, her fingers threading tenderly through his thick hair. 'That was perfect.' She breathed once they had parted and he pressed his forehead softly against her own, her hands slipping down to the sides of his neck as she sighed softly.

' _You're_ perfect.' He smiled with a final soft kiss to her lips before he took her hand in his and he led her over to the perfect white rug that lay before the fire. 'Scotch or Chateau Margaux, my love?' He raised his brow warmly at her as he made his way over to his desk once Maria had lowered herself down onto the rug and she had removed her pumps.

'Chateau Margaux?' Maria's eyes widened slightly in excitement as she beamed over at him. 'Georg, you know that was my favourite wine in Paris!' He chuckled perfectly at her.

'Why do you think I bought some for you when we were there?' He smirked as he uncorked the bottle and poured it carefully into a wine glass for her at the same time as fixing himself a glass of Scotch. 'We've been so busy settling in that I forgot we had it until I went down to the wine cellar to find a bottle for dinner this evening.' She giggled warmly.

'Thank you.' She smiled up at him as he handed her the wine glass before he lowered himself down onto the rug beside her and slipped his arm around her middle, allowing her to lean against him as she took a slow sip of her beverage. 'Mmm...' She hummed in satisfaction as her head fell back against his shoulder. 'This reminds me of our last night in Paris when you took me out dancing and we went for dinner at that extremely fancy restaurant on the way.' She giggled softly as she gazed into his eyes. 'The best night ever.'

'Every single moment of our honeymoon was absolutely perfect because I spent it with you by my side, where I wanted you to be from the second you fell into that stupid lake.' He chuckled lovingly as he reached up to brush a lock of short blonde hair back behind her ear and he kissed her nose gently as a warm blush grew in her perfectly soft cheeks.

'I thought you fell in love with me on the night I sat on that 'ridiculous pine cone' at dinner.' She furrowed her brow gently with a playful smile. 'That's what you said, anyway.'

'And I told you the truth.' He admitted. 'I mean that up until the second you fell out of that boat with our children, I was unsure what I felt. It was then that I knew I loved you.'

She giggled lovingly, then, running her hand along his chest as she kissed his cheek softly. 'I never did find out who it was who put that pine cone on my chair, you know.'

Georg cleared his throat softly as he took a long sip of his Scotch to hide his smirk, Maria's head turning towards him as her eyes widened slightly. 'It's a mystery.' He chuckled.

Her mouth gaped slightly, then, a gentle giggle of disbelief escaping her. 'It was you!' She gasped as she poked him gently in the chest. 'You put it on my chair, didn't you?'

'How dare you insinuate such a thing!' He teased as he tightened his arm around her middle and pulled her close to him. 'I'll have you know that I am a respectable gentleman!'

'In the eyes of the public maybe, but behind closed doors you're just as mischievous and playful as Gretl!' She laughed as she gripped his thin shirt in her hand. 'Why did you?'

'Because you were beautiful, even in that starched dress, and I wanted to see if you were actually determined enough to honour your role as Governess.' He admitted lovingly.

'What _am_ I going to do with you, Captain von Trapp?' She scoffed as she shook her head with a beautiful smile. 'You can't go on with these shenanigans.'

'I can if I want to.' He growled playfully as he set his glass of Scotch down and cupped her face in his hands. 'Now come here and give me a kiss.'

She found it merely impossible to refuse.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review, thanks! x**


	9. Chapter 9

_Her laboured breathing was the first thing that he heard as he stepped slowly into the bedroom, his heart pounding wildly within his chest as he knew that this would be the last time that he would ever be in the same room with her. The last time that he would ever hold her in his arms and kiss her forehead, telling her just how dearly he loved her. The children had understood why he had forbidden them to follow him upstairs - well, the older ones had understood anyway - and now he realised that he had done the right thing. He could see from across the room that she had grown considerably weaker since he had been sat with her the previous morning, considering she was now slouched against the pillows instead of sitting upright against them and her hand lay limply at her side upon the mattress. 'Agathe...' He spoke as calmly as possible as he began to approach the bed that she had been confined to for the last two weeks, berating himself for the way that the tears in his throat made his voice break. He knew that he had to remain as strong as possible for her. Sitting down slowly in the vacant space beside her on the bed, he placed his large hand lightly over hers, causing her to gasp gently. 'It's only me, sweetheart.'_

 _She was silent for a few moments as he brushed his thumb soothingly against the rough skin at the back of her palm, tears sparkling in her charming hazel brown eyes when he hooked his finger beneath her chin and turned her head slowly towards him. 'I don't want to die.' She managed to whimper as she gazed into his eyes and continued to fight for breath, her strawberry-blonde hair hanging over her shoulders as he stroked her cheek comfortingly and she could clearly see that his heart was breaking. 'I don't want to leave you or the children behind, Georg, I want to watch them grow up-' She paused for a moment to catch her breath as he continued to stroke the pad of his thumb warmly against her cheekbone, a slight smile forming upon her lips as he hushed her soothingly. 'I want to watch Gretl take her first steps and-and say her first words, Georg. I want to-to stay with you.' He felt his heart shatter as a solitary tear trickled slowly over the curve of her pale cheek and she gazed deeply into his stormy blue eyes, a tearful smile upon his lips as he shifted closer to her and took her lower lip into his mouth before kissing her delicately as he allowed the palm of his hand to slide carefully around to the back of her neck._

 _They kissed slowly for a short time as she weakly brought her hand up to rest upon his chest and he used his free hand to guide her palm toward his heart, holding it lovingly in place as he continued to caress her soft lips with his own and he could feel her curl her fingers into the thin material of his shirt. She pulled away from his lips a short time later as she fought for breath, breathing an apology to him before he shook his head silently and moved to lean against the headboard before bringing her to settle against his chest. 'I know you don't want to go, my darling.' He murmured into her silky hair as she buried her head beneath his chin when he slipped his arm protectively around her small waist, her arm draping loosely around his middle as she snuggled close. 'But you're not comfortable anymore, Agathe, you're not happy anymore, I can see it.' He swallowed the tears that were crawling up his throat, then, looking up to try and stop the ones that were burning in his eyes from falling down his cheeks. 'Darling, you can't even hold Gretl in your arms anymore.' She nodded tearfully against his chest before he felt her turn her face into his shirt and sigh deeply, her quiet tears beginning to soak through the thin material._

 _The two of them were silent for a time as she cried silently into him and he combed his fingers comfortingly through her soft strawberry-blonde hair, nuzzling his nose delicately against the crown of her head as he shushed her soothingly. It was a few moments later when she heard him begin to sing softly into her hair, a teary smile appearing upon her lips as she listened intently to him and focused on his fingers running perfectly through her blonde tresses. 'Edelweiss, Edelweiss, every morning you greet me. Small and white, clean and bright, you look happy to meet me. Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow, bloom and grow forever. Edelweiss, Edelweiss, bless my homeland forever...' He held the last note for a few seconds as he felt her leave a kiss to the center of his chest, his heart swelling with love for her when she tilted her head back in order to gaze up at him. 'I can still remember the first time I sang those words to you.' He whispered softly as he stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers. 'It was back when your father gave me permission to court you and I took you on that picnic in the hills.' She smiled weakly at him, nothing but love in her eyes. 'I brought my guitar and we were sat under that tree.'_

 _'I can still remember how you slipped that Edelweiss into my hair.' She giggled lovingly, her breathing still quite laboured as she ran her hand slowly along the front of his chest and he pressed his forehead lightly to her own. 'These are the ways that I want you to remember our time together, my love, this is how I want you to remember **me**. I know it isn't going to be long now, Georg, and I know you know that too. I don't want you to remember me like this, like a dying woman who hasn't even got the energy to lift a teacup to her lips. I want you to remember me as the woman who loved you from the moment she saw you, darling, as the woman who you threw into the lake last summer in front of the children. Promise me this, Georg, promise me that you won't let grief control you. Promise me that you'll still sing with our children and that you'll love them unconditionally as you do now.' He nodded gently as he brushed a lock of hair from her face, a deep sigh escaping him as she took a deep breath. 'Promise me that you'll remarry, sweetheart.' His eyes widened at her request and he felt his heart begin to pound wildly once again, his only manageable action being a vigorous shake of his head. 'Please, darling, for me?'_

 _He couldn't hold back his tears any longer, then, the reality that they only had a short time left as husband and wife crashing down upon him like a ton of bricks. The tears that he had been holding back for the last two weeks finally rolled down his cheeks as he pressed his forehead warmly to her own, Agathe nuzzling the tip of her nose soothingly against his as she gripped his shirt. 'How on earth can you ask that of me?' He choked out through harsh tears, his arms tight around her waist as he held her close. 'How on earth can you believe that I could ever love another woman half as much as I do you?' She sniffled gently through the tears that were now rolling down her own cheeks, a smile upon her lips._

 _'Because I believe there's someone out there for you.' She reassured him. 'Someone who is going to enter your life when you least expect it and make all of this pain go away. I want you to find her, Georg, I want you to find her and I want you to fall in love with her and I want you to marry her. I want you to marry her for all the right reasons, though, not just to mend your heart. I want you to marry her because you cant keep your eyes off of her when you're in the same room. I want you to marry her because she's unique; not like other women you know. I want you to marry her because she has a genuine love for our children, my sweet, and because I need them to have a mother figure around.'_

 _'Don't make me.' His words left him as a tearful whimper, his stormy blue eyes red and puffy from his tears. 'Please don't make me, darling.'_

 _'I'm not making you.' She admitted. 'I'm simply requesting it of you. Please, Georg, if you ever find yourself as deeply in love with another as you are now, with me, marry her.'_

 _He sighed tearfully. 'Alright, darling.' He nodded. 'If I ever fall as deeply in love again as I am with you, I won't hesitate to marry her.' He kissed her nose. 'But it's not possible.'_

 _'I'm tired, Georg.' She whispered sadly, her hand coming up to rest over his heart. 'I need to sleep now, my love.'_

 _Georg understood the double meaning to her words, his heart breaking as he nodded with a loving smile._

 _'It's alright, my beautiful girl.' He reassured her as he drew her close and allowed her to lay her head on his chest, his hand running slowly along her spine. 'You can sleep now.'_

 _'One kiss...' She pleaded gently as she lay her head down upon his shoulder. 'To take with me?'_

 _He didn't answer her in words, placing his finger beneath her chin before he tilted her head back and kissed her lower lip as softly and as meaningfully as he possibly could._

 _'I wish we could have had more time together.' She whispered once they had parted with a soft smack. 'More children, more mornings that we spent simply lounging in bed.'_

 _He chuckled tearfully._

 _'But these two weeks,' She shook her head lovingly. 'These last two weeks have been so perfect, because you have been by my side every step of the way. You never left me.'_

 _'Of course I never left you.' He kissed her warm forehead softly before nuzzling the tip of his nose against the bridge of hers. 'I told you I'd never say: 'Auf Wiedersehen' again.'_

 _'Until now.' She whispered. 'Until death do us part.'_

 _'Until death do us part.' He echoed, pressing his forehead to her own and allowing her to grip his shirt weakly in the palm of her hand. 'Auf Wiedersehen, my beautiful darling.'_

 _'Auf Wiedersehen, my love.' She smiled, a soft sparkle in her eyes as she stroked the tips of her fingers down the sharpness of his jaw. 'Ich liebe dich.'_

 _'Ich liebe dich, auch.' He reassured her before settling down with her and bringing her close, pulling the quilt further over her body as he kissed her head. 'Ich liebe dich, auch.'_

 _She died in his arms just ten minutes later, but she would never die in his heart._

 _Never._

* * *

It was a few moments later when Georg woke with a slight start from his deep slumber and he sat up slowly in bed, running his fingers carefully through his thick dark hair with a deep sigh as he took in his surroundings. It was pitch black outside, which led him to the conclusion that it must be the early hours of the morning. Turning his head slowly to one side, he couldn't help but smile as he felt his heart swell with love for the woman beside him. He wasn't sat up next to Agathe as she took her final breaths, he was sat next to the beautiful and sleeping woman who had mended his heart after so many years of living in a pit of complete despair. He was sat next to his wife, the incredible woman who was finally carrying his child safely after so many months of heartbreak. He was sat next to Maria, the woman that Agathe had told him would eventually enter his life and make everything better; would take away all the pain. When Elsa had entered his life six months after Agathe's demise, he had been quite disappointed. He had cared for Elsa deeply, of course he had, but he'd known deep down that she'd never live up to the standards that Agathe had wanted when he remarried. He knew that there had to be someone else.

His darling Maria.

Laying slowly back down beside the beautiful woman who had completely stolen his heart; who had reassured him that she would be there to hold him when he needed her to if his grief began to get the better of him again, he stroked a strand of blonde hair back behind her ear. He was slightly embarrassed to admit that there had been a few instances where he'd sobbed in her embrace after something had reminded him vividly of Agathe, but then he remembered how supportive she'd been toward him. She hadn't thought him any less of a man for breaking down before her; she'd simply held him tightly and ran her fingers soothingly through his hair whilst shushing him lovingly until he had managed to compose himself somewhat. Reaching out carefully, now, he stroked the tips of his fingers lightly along the sharpness of her jaw in a slow caress. He chuckled gently as he watched the frown-lines appear upon her brow before he kissed over them, a warm smile forming upon his lips when he pulled back and watched her eyes flutter open. 'I'm sorry for waking you.' He whispered before kissing her softly.

She shook her head lovingly. 'Not to worry.' She reassured him gently as she cupped the side of his neck in the palm of her hand and leaned in for another slow kiss, allowing a soft hum to leave her as he drew her close by the waist. 'What's the matter?' She raised a perfectly sculpted brow at him when she drew back a second later, her brow creased. He couldn't help but chuckle lovingly as he pressed his forehead to her own, running his hand warmly along the curve of her side through her summer nightgown as she sighed.

'How on earth do you do that?' He smiled. 'How on earth do you always know exactly how I'm feeling?'

'It's through your kiss.' She admitted as she ran her hand tenderly over the thick dark hair upon his chest. 'I know which kisses say: 'I love you, Maria', and I know which kisses say: 'I need comfort'.' She giggled softly as he kissed the tip of her nose gently. 'Now come on,' She propped herself up on her elbow, resting her chin on her hand. 'What is it?'

He sighed deeply as he reached up to stroke her cheek. 'I had a dream about Agathe.' He admitted softly. 'No, not a dream, a flashback. I had to say goodbye to her again; she died in my arms. I cried like a fool and she told me to remarry as she always does when I have dreams and flashbacks about her, and then I woke up next to my beautiful wife.'

Maria shook her head lovingly at his brief summary of the flashback that had obviously had an effect on him, her eyes sparkling beautifully as she stroked a strand of thick dark hair out of his eyes and shuffled closer to him beneath the quilt. 'I know you miss her.' She spoke gently as they gazed into one another's eyes. 'I know you still love her just as much as you love me, and there is nothing wrong in it. She had such a large impact on your life, Georg, and you had so many "firsts" with her, so it doesn't come as a surprise to me at all that you still have dreams and flashbacks about her.' She lay down beside him, then, smiling when he stroked her face. 'I love you with all my heart, which is why I always tell you that I'm here to sit with you and to hold you when you need it. We're part of each other now, darling, we're not opposites anymore. We're a family, sweetheart.'

'We are.' He agreed as he settled down beside her and drew her close, allowing her to tangle her leg with his own beneath the covers as her head came to settle upon his chest.

'Georg?' Maria spoke softly after a few moments of silence, Georg smiling down at her as she tilted her head back against his chest and gazed up at him lovingly.

'Yes, Maria?' He replied as he nuzzled his nose slowly against hers.

'You're everything to me.' She whispered. 'I love our children endlessly, you know that, but I can't explain how deeply I love you.'

'Me either, my sweet.' He smiled before pressing a slow and warm kiss onto her soft rosebud lips. 'Now, settle down. We both have a long day ahead of us, darling.'

'Goodnight, Captain.' He heard the gentle giggle in her voice as she nuzzled her way into his neck.

'Goodnight, Fraulein.' He teased with a slow kiss to her temple, running his hand slowly along her side through her nightgown. 'Sleep well, my love.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: I first want to say a massive thank you to gothicbutterfly95 for the inspiration for a flashback, it really helped me get past my writer's block! I also want to thank everyone who has taken the time out of their day/night to review, follow, favourite or simply read this story! It honestly means so much to me! I hope that you will all continue to follow this story, because I have so much more coming up. Please review, thanks! x**


End file.
